


If we're ever reborn (let's meet again)

by lazymusey



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, Master/Servant, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazymusey/pseuds/lazymusey
Summary: "The fact that I laughed in the world you lived in.""The fact that you resented the future that you saw.""Your voice, warmth, behaviour, and all of your love is..."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollowbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowbread/gifts).



> I don't know how this happened but it just happened @_@
> 
> Inspired by [TT (@yujeongsoul) MiMo fanart](https://twitter.com/yujeongsoul/status/1353165625011576832?s=20), while idea heavily influenced by [96neko cover of Orange](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLO5QUE3KFU) and mood set by listening to [Prisoner of Love by Utada Hikaru](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bDyqwwH4Xs)
> 
> This is the [playlist](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-rqrmme18S3BG-Mmbtkds5LybhowH2Cx) I used when writing, just pick whichever song you want nyahaa~

“Set the timer.”

“Yes, ojou-sama.”

The woman cracks her neck, eyes unwavering from the man making a call, his hands vaguely trembling. She loosens her necktie, before carefully rolling the sleeves of her sleek black suit. A man donning a similar attire but with shades on, takes a step forward when she casts a glance on him; a small black baton is presented with a slight bow.

With a swift swing of her hand, the baton elongated while her heels clack dauntingly closer to the trembling man. He shouts into the phone, mumbling foreign words to the other end, only for the call to end abruptly. The woman stands before him, hand swinging the baton in a rather laidback manner.

**_TICK_ **

“So?”

He jumped from the menacing sultry voice, cold sweats dripping down his forehead.

“I’ve told you before! It’s not my–”

“You have seven minutes, Mr Wong.” She points to the stopwatch on the coffee table. “I presume you know how to count, considering your job as the accountant.”

“Listen, I don’t have the money!”

**_TICK_ **

“Time’s running.” She remarked, expressionless.

“I already said–”

“I’m not deaf.” She cut him off, “And so do you.”

The man glanced to the ticking stopwatch, before kneeling down, hands and head on the ground.

“Please, spare me! I-I have a family and a newborn at home! P-please…”

The girl keeps mum, eyes forlornly watching the man with disinterest. She pokes the end of the baton on his head, nudging him for his attention.

**_TICK_ **

“Get up.”

“But–”

**_SMACK!_ **

****

“Ughh!” The man cried aloud from the sudden hit, cradling his bruised head. “Please, don’t hit – YAARGHH!”

“Stop acting.” The woman jabs the swollen mark with force, before kicking him off to the wall. She tilts her head to the side, pointing her baton to the dark entrance. “I don’t deal with cowards, Chen.”

The sound of claps filled the empty warehouse as a man with a top hat and white beard appeared. He takes out a rectangular container from his jacket, pulling out a roll of cigar before lighting it up. Taking in a few puffs, he lets out a loud sigh as grey smoke covered his face.

**_TICK_ **

“Tsk.” He points the cigar towards the ticking sound, “Always impatient, aren’t we?”

“I don’t like wasting time.”

“Of course. Time is money, they said.” He lets out a snort, unamused. “But you wasted seven minutes on my guy. How foolish, eh?”

She keeps her glare at him, warily calculating his moves. “Why is that?”

He shrugs indignantly, “Because my men,” The cigar slipped from his fingers, a sneer growing on his face. “Are already here.”

****

**_TICK_ **

****

As soon as the burning cigar touched the ground, a flock of men appeared from every corner and surrounded the woman and her henchmen. They quickly take cover at the sound of shots being released, the woman being protected by one of her guards. She calmly stands behind the pillar, silently counting in her head with eyes closed.

The gunshots suddenly ceased, prompting the woman to open her eyes.

“What irony. Didn’t you call me a coward just now? Look who’s hiding!”

The place echoed with laughter, an unpleasant sound to her ears. The woman steps away from the pillar, exposing herself in plain light as she signals for her men to stand down. She boldly approaches the bearded man with her chin raised, despite the countless of barrels pointing at her.

“It’s called strategy, Chen.”

“Strategy?” The man loudly cackles from her reply. “You’re like sitting ducks right now, Myoui!”

“Are you sure?”

The sneer on his face falters as she cocks an eyebrow, her stoic face cracking into a smirk.

**_KRINGG!_ **

****

All heads turn to the source of the sound blaring on the coffee table, unaware of a masked figure jumping down from the roof of the warehouse, landing perfectly in front of the woman.

“Finish the others.”

“As you wish.”

A _ninjato_ unsheathed from its scabbard, the image of its incoming victims visibly reflected on the shining surface. Within seconds, all of the enemies standing before the figure had been slain to their death without a single drop of blood staining the weapon, leaving the man with top hat standing by himself. 

“What the – URK!”

Without warning, a cold steel was pressed on his neck, rendering him stupefied by the unknown presence. He struggles to break free, only to feel the steel pressed deeper into his skin, inflicting pain and a flow of liquid down his neck.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Y-You! What’s the meaning of this?”

The woman gets closer, her soft locks of long brown hair tied in a low ponytail swaying gently with each step. But it isn’t so with her face, the demeanor is as cold as ice that might freeze a person just by her stare alone.

“We asked nicely, Chen. It’s already written in the contract.” She stated, her voice void of the tenderness a woman supposed, _expected_ , to have. “But you can’t read properly, it seems.”

“Heh, if you kill me, you won’t get the money.” He tried to reason, bursting into a desperate laugh. “You still need me, right?”

The woman inched closer, the calm orbs glaring deep into his trembling ones.

“Did you know why I _wasted_ seven minutes just now?”

“Ha! You’re obviously expecting me. What else?”

“That’s really condescending, but no.” She snorted, the first humorous reaction he ever heard coming from the poker-faced woman. “I was waiting for _her_.”

She directs her eyes to the person on his back, the man loudly gulping as realization soon fell on him.

“What? Y-You mean…”

A paper was presented to him which he knew fairly well of the content; the agreement he made with the Myoui clan.

“Once you break the agreement,” She tears the paper into half, “Your fate was already decided.” 

“No… N-No! But the money –”

“Is already taken care of.” She deadpanned, throwing the papers to his face before turning on her heels. 

“He’s yours, Momo.”

“Yes, Myoui-sama.”

*

_15 years ago…_

_"Are you sure you can protect me?"_

_Little Mina blurted the question as they head outside for a quick game of hide and seek, the other girl with bangs had just finished bragging about her newly-learned skill of hiding in plain sight._

_"Of course! I'm training for that sole purpose, Mi-tan!"_

_"But you don't look like a ninja to me, Momo-rin."_

_"Eh? How come?"_

_"Well," Little Mina made a pondering face, before a grin etched on her face. "You look more like a raccoon!"_

_"Ahh, why are you teasing me?" She whined, only to receive a hearty chuckle from the girl that resembles a penguin. Of course, she wouldn't dare say that to her face._

_"Fine. If you can find me within 10 minutes, I'll acknowledge you as my protector."_

_"10 minutes?” Momo pondered, before showing her small fingers. “Make it seven!"_

_Mina frowned, "Why seven?"_

_"Because it's your favourite number, Mi-tan!"_

_Little Momo giggled at her flustered playmate before facing the tree with her eyes closed._

_"Ready or not, here I come!"_

*

“Seven, huh?”

Mina mused to herself, leaning against the cold, tiled wall of the dining room with her arms crossed. She looks over to the long, rectangle dining table in front of her with distaste, the huge presence brought no meaning to the dim room; more like a sore thumb to the non-existent occupant it had.

“Myoui-sama?”

She turns her head to the voice, a woman of her age clad in a maid attire is bowing deeply to her, causing an annoyed breath to be released from her nose.

“Sana, how many times do I have to tell you?”

The woman raised her head with a playful smile. “What? You want to have me beheaded for calling your name instead?”

Mina rolled her eyes with a snort, “No head is going to be decapitated in this household.”

“Tell that to your uncle.” 

She heard the small mumble, but paid no heed. Just by the mention of his name alone brings such wrath in her; she doesn’t want to have a bad mood when facing him later. She taps the wooden cabinet, catching Sana’s attention.

“May I trouble you with a request?”

Sana nods, knowing exactly what the head of the house wants. “Won’t she throw a tantrum, though?”

“Why?”

“You promised her _your own_ homemade dinner for the mission, not mine.”

Mina bit her lip out of guilt, knowing she’s going to break another promise. It poses less importance than the previous she had broken, but to _her_ , a promise is a promise. Sana giggled to herself seeing the ruthless woman mulling over a childish promise she made, the sound snapping Mina out of her own thoughts.

“I’m sure she would understand. It’s obvious to everyone how whipped she is for you.” Mina frowns, earning another joyous laughter from the head main. “The usual?”

“Yes, please?” Mina gives her a pleading smile, a rare one that only a few have the privilege to see. 

“Sure, sure. Anything for my ojou-sama!”

“As compensation, I’ll give you the same day off with Chou next week.”

“Eh? W-Wait! What are you –”

But Mina had already ran off to the door with a small chortle, leaving Sana in a blushing mess at the thought of the tall, young bodyguard. She shakes her head to rid off the flutter in her chest, before occupying herself to prepare the requested dish for a certain ninja.

~

As Mina neared the meeting room, she feels her nerve budding with each step. She greets the tall woman waiting patiently by the door with a nod, the latter responding with a small bow.

“He’s inside?”

“Yes, ojou-sama. However,” She paused, eyes glancing to the door. “He seems to be on the edge.”

Mina exhaled through her nose; this old man with his mood swings is worse than a girl on her period. She knocks twice before stepping inside, her personal bodyguard adorning all black following suit. 

“Finally, you’re here.” He exclaimed with an air of arrogance and vexation while slamming a folder on the table. “What the hell did you just do?”

“Performing my assignment, as requested.” She calmly answered, only to hear a loud bang from the hand hitting the surface of the mahogany table.

“What nonsense are you saying?!” He approached her with flaring nostrils, “Don’t you know how important Chen is to our funds?”

Funds, or more like his personal slush funds coming from the smuggled drugs and firearms. Mina finds it funny how they said these funds benefit the clan, when it's the other way around. They already have a fortune, what can a few more million won do for them?

A never-ending greed for wealth, unfortunately.

She wants to make a change, and to prune off the bad branch is the first thing to do. Well, in this case, a parasite in the form of a despicable excuse of a human.

“I merely did what’s best under my fair jurisdiction, and in this situation, was to annihilate him for good.”

**_PAK!_ **

A hand met her cheek; the loud slap caused her skin to sting. Her bodyguard had already took a step forward to constrain the old man, but a hand raised halts her action.

“Chou.”

The latter contemplates, before backing down after a glimpse of the harden face of her master.

“You do know you’re in my property right now, uncle.” 

She warned, voice calm but filled with malice. The old man lets out a loud annoyed huff before retreating back to his seat. Even if the elderly act like they rule the clan, Mina is still the next in line as a successor. Her late father had already made arrangements with her grandfathers that Mina is the one, and only person suited for the position, as proven by her unmatched prowess and reliability compared to her other cousins. 

She knows she has the upper hand in the Myoui clan, and she will make use of it as she wills. 

~

The long walk along the dim corridor seems eerie for outsiders, but not for a certain Myoui. Her heels clicked against the tiled shining floor, only for her to stop by the open window, an apparent nerve pulsating on her forehead.

"I know you're there..." She growled into the darkness to no one, except a figure suddenly jumps up the windowsill, adorning a _kitsune_ mask.

"Myoui-sama!" The girl greeted as she pulled the mask over her head, exposing her fang-protruding grin. "What do you need me for?"

It really fascinates Mina how the ninja in front of her has such duality in her personality. She is a formidable, monstrous assassin in the dark, void of any emotions that can be called humane. But whenever her sight falls on the sole owner of the house, the dull pair of eyes lit up with a life of its own; her forlorn face brightens up with a smile so wide, it puts the blinding sun to shame.

"Your plate." Mina stated dryly, a hand on her waist. "Why is it untouched?"

The girl sheepishly rubs her nape, eyes avoiding the cold pair before her. "You know I can’t, Myoui-sama."

The sight was endearing; too adorable for the future head of the yakuza clan to endure. Myoui Mina is known to be a notorious leader and young successor of the Myoui family, but not so much when it comes to the female ninja serving her family for the past 20 years. She knows Momo is merely messing with her from the small smirk ghosting on the ninja’s face, probably to get back at Mina for not bringing the promised dinner in person. She clears her throat, hoping it will ease the heat rising up her face.

"So you'd rather starve to death?"

"If that is your wish, Myoui-sama." 

The woman blinks, before averting her gaze to the floor. It was supposed to be a joke, but the glint of vain in the ninja’s eyes showed otherwise. How foolish, she thought, that someone is binded by the pretext of status and loyalty, to the extent of disregarding self-care or sacrificing their life. She hates, _loathes_ the notion so much, it pains her to accept the reality that she’s a part of that depressing life.

Mina feels eyes on her, noticing how the woman before her is scrutinizing the growing swell on her cheek with furrowed eyebrows. She clears her throat, before walking to the direction of the dining room.

"Come."

"Eh? Where to?"

"Eat." Mina paused, casting a glance over her shoulder, "With me."

She marches forward, hiding the small smile playing on her lips at the sound of excited squeal. "Of course, Myoui-sama!"

Her pride is at stake for being too lenient with the servant who owes her whole life to her, but Mina wouldn't have it any other way. She owns her, anyway. She’ll do whatever she can to make things better for her, for them, hoping one day she can get rid of the overwhelming guilt devouring her already tainted soul. Even if it cost Mina her rationality and sentiment that had been buried deeply in the abyss of her cold heart.

That night, however, a tear dropped from the sight of an ointment laid by her window, courtesy of the kind-hearted assassin. How ironic, but it's the sad truth that links Mina and Momo together. Of how they have grown out of love, when it's love that they desire.

_“To know how much a person cares for you, is not by words, but through their actions.”_

Mina still remembers those words dearly, holding onto it desperately as her last resort of sanity in this wretched world where she is wanted for nothing, but only death.

*

_10 years ago…_

_Young Mina squeezed her eyes shut at the carcass of a bunny lying lifeless on the gravel road. She was just playing with the cute creature yesterday when one of the men brought in a pair of them, only to see her favourite being slaughtered cold-heartedly by her father in plain sight._

_“Here.” A blade was given to Mina, her shaky hands struggling to hold the weapon. “Your turn, Mina.”_

_She snapped her head towards her father, his face lacks the empathy she was used to. He folded his arms together, standing beside his trembling daughter with an air of authority in his stance. Mina looked at her father again, but the man isn’t showing any sign of letting her resign from the task in hand, like she usually did before._

_“You’ve grown, Mina. It’s time for you to embrace the honor of a Myoui blood.”_

_Despite the tears flowing down her eyes like a broken tap, the man ignores her silent plea. She closed the gap with the brown rabbit; this one unofficially belongs to her playmate. They had made a secret agreement last night to take care of each, if her father permits. She didn’t expect the fate of the cute animals were already doomed once they step into this household._

_“Father…”_

_“Do it.” His deep voice commanded, “Or should I call Momo to kill it in your stead?”_

_Her eyes widen at that name. She can’t let Momo kill it; the latter loves the fluffy animal so much, she sacrificed her precious snack for the bunny to eat. No, Momo had suffered enough loss to have another._

_But her hands were paralysed; they don’t seem to follow her orders. Her feet were glued to the ground, her mind blank from the surrounding except for the poor creature about to face its end._

_However, her sight was suddenly filled with red._

_Mina woke up from her trance, eyes trembling at the sight of the unresponsive animal covered in its own blood, a blade stabbed on its body. She traced the hand holding it, meeting the back side of a familiar figure._

_The girl rose to her feet, pulling along the blade before turning around to face her master for a deep bow. The man grunted, his sharp eyes directing his disappointment to her daughter before ordering his men to clean the scene._

_Mina looks up to her friend, expecting a similar expression like her father. However, she was met with Momo’s smile, a pained one, while holding the blade dripping with blood._

_“I told you I’d protect you, didn’t I?”_

_~_

_Mina almost throw a tantrum after finding out Momo was prohibited from entering the house; the excuse given was because it’s part of her training. She ran outside, finding her friend practicing her morning routine of martial arts in this cold weather. Snow had just fallen a few days back, the temperature had significantly dropped a few degrees. She was surprised to see Momo wearing a rather light outer layer, as compared to her own thick garment._

_“Momo-rin!”_

_“Mi-tan?” Momo stopped her action, facing the panting girl trying to catch her breath. “W-What are you doing here?”_

_She didn’t receive an answer, only a hard push on her chest, causing Momo to stumble a few steps backwards._

_“E-Eh? What’s going on?”_

_“Why?” Mina punched her on the chest, a deep frown on her reddish face. “Why do they have to do this to you?”_

_Momo’s face softened, slowly pulling the girl closer before wrapping her arms over Mina’s small built._

_“It’s part of training, Mi-tan.” She patted the young master’s head gently, “So I can protect you.”_

_“Why do you have to protect me?”_

_“Because Myoui-dono cares for you.”_

_“How do you know that?” Mina pouted, “He never said anything to me.”_

_Momo scratched her unitchy head, trying to come up with a believable reason. “Well, sometimes love can be shown in different ways.”_

_Mina looks up at her friend grinning innocently back at her, “What’s that?”_

_“Like how he chose me out of the many men he has to protect you,” She bops Mina’s red nose with a finger, “Because he knows how much I love you.”_

_“Really?” Mina gave her an expectant look, the young ninja gently smiling back while swaying them back and forth followed by a kiss on her crown._

_“To know how much a person cares for you, is not by words, but through their actions.”_

_Mina didn’t understand it back then what the words meant, only regarding it as a means for Momo to stop her from questioning anymore of her father’s orders. It worked for a while, but when she questioned the ninja in-training of the place she’s living in, Mina was bewildered._

_“The shack?” She screeched, “You mean, the old worn down storehouse in the backyard?”_

_“Yeah, exactly what I said.” Momo shrugged, idly breaking a twig. “The shack.”_

_“Momo, we store firewood in that place!”_

_“I know.” She nodded, a wide smile etched on her face. “They’re really handy, especially right now. I don’t have to find my own wood to make fire. Saves up the time I need for hunting and –”_

_“Hold it – hunting?!”_

_Momo sheepishly scratched her cheek from the slip up of her current state, which she never wanted to reveal considering the worrywart nature of her friend._

_For Mina though, she had enough._

_She made a beeline to her father’s room, knocking at the door twice before barging in with an angry glare. Her rage didn’t last for a minute, because his father is known for his ways of manipulating words, and Mina is never an exception for his guilt trip roundabout._

_"She wouldn't have to go through those harsh trainings if you would man up and do what I ordered you to."_

_Mina dipped her head, unrivalled with her father's intimidating stare._

_"I only want the best for you, Mina. And that is to be a Myoui worthy of power and recognition." He stood up, rounding the table to approach his crestfallen daughter. "Imagine the power you would hold, having the clan under your control, the whole family… You can rule everyone – no, you can rule the world!"_

_He pulled her chin upwards, and Mina can see a glint of encouragement from his dull but sharp eyes._

_"Maybe, you can protect Momo too." He smiled, a bit forced. But it did its wonder, seeing how Mina’s eyes shone with determination at the mention of the clan’s future assassin._

_"Be a worthy Myoui, my dear. Show them what our family – what my sole daughter can do."_

_Mina took his words to heart, and began accepting her father's advice to become a worthy Myoui. Because she wants to be the one to protect Momo, and nothing else._

_~_

_Mina was enrolled in a special academy for 5 years, the only time she’s allowed to go back home was during summer vacation. The whole time she suppressed her emotions going through the torturous courses, she compensate it with seeing the young ninja. They mostly spend time doing nothing or just catching up, at times sparing together to test the other’s skills or engaged in their own rendition and upgraded version of violent hide and seek._

_However, that one fateful summer day Mina returned home, she can’t find the presence of her friend. She asked everyone, all of them evading her question with lame excuses or plain ignored her. She resorted to another person that had gained her trust after meeting for the first time last summer._

_“Sana, have you seen Momo?”_

_The maid in training merely shook her head, but Mina can see the wavering in her eyes._

_“You’re lying.”_

_The girl bit her lower lip in trepidation, knowing Mina had seen through her lies._

_“Well, I shouldn’t tell you this but,” She hesitated, but the fierce look Mina gave her made the latter concede. “Myoui-dono locks her in the basement.”_

_Mina almost loses her calm, if not for Sana offering to help her rescue Momo. Using her lock-picking skill she had just mastered, Mina successfully broke through the bolted door. Her chest tightens at the sight of her broken friend; all weak and badly dehydrated. Her face sunken and pale, lips cracked and dry, but she also found traces of dried blood and bruises covering her cheeks and forehead. She wouldn’t dare see the damage hiding under Momo’s clothes. Mina almost cried from the sight, but stopped herself when Momo gave her a weak smile._

_“H-hey… you’re here.”_

_Mina wrapped the girl in a tight hug, careful not to crush her already fragile state. She yelled for Sana to help her get Momo out of the basement and into her room, ignoring the perturbed look she received from her father’s men. She tried her best to tend to Momo’s wound, but it wasn’t enough to get the girl back on her feet._

_Sana brought some food for the recuperating girl, but a hand prevented her from entering the room. Mina heard the commotion happening outside, bracing herself for the appearance of the most feared person in this household; her wretched father._

_“What are you doing?” She heard his deep voice looming from her back._

_Mina grits her teeth with so much remorse, she almost snapped at him, if not for the light squeeze of Momo’s hand on hers. She turns around, eyes glaring back at the stoic man who bears all the hatred building up from all those years of mistreatment she had to endure._

_“Why did you do this?!” She lashed out._

_The man glowers over her, calmly facing the young woman who held so much fury in her. “She failed to finish her assignment.”_

_“Is this kind of treatment appropriate?”_

_“It’s the only way for her to learn from her mistakes,” He cast a glance to the sleeping girl on the bed, “If ever she dares to repeat the same blunder again... so, yes.”_

_Mina scoffed, her jaw clenching from his indifferent responses. “How can you be so cruel to Momo-rin?”_

_His expression distorted from the endearing name her daughter had given to the assassin assigned to protect the family. “If I was, I wouldn’t have saved the little girl dying on the cold street that night.” His gaze hardened, conveying the truth behind the girl he had rescued. “She’s nothing more than a servant who owes her life to us. She deserves this kind of treatment, Mina.”_

_“You’re despicable!”_

_The man raised his hand to slap some sense into his daughter, but Mina didn’t flinch; her gaze didn’t even waver as she stood her ground, challenging him back. His hand paused midair, his distant eyes glinting in amusement, a smirk slowly growing._

_His daughter, for the first time, is bravely confronting him._

_Mina watches his action with wary, terrified, as his hand retracts back, a proud grin etched on his face. He turns away without a word, only the subtle diminishing sound of laughter can be heard from the hallway._

_A hand on her shoulder startled Mina from her stupor as she whipped her head to a pair of soft, gentle brown eyes._

_“Are you okay, ojou-sama?”_

_The girl let out the breath she’s been holding, a hand on her chest to calm the wild thumping of her heart. Her father might mistook her rebellion as courage, but it wasn’t so. She was really scared, her hands were trembling so much, it wasn’t out of vexation, but rather from fear._

_Mina hates it, hates how weak she is right now that she can’t protect Momo from her father’s wrath. She made a promise to herself that she will do her best, she will be the best in the academy and return as a new person. Stronger, bolder than the person she currently is._

_But for now, she needs someone’s help to look after Momo for her absence once the holiday ends. Someone who understands the motive underlying Mina’s defiance, because she’s the same too; trapped under the pretense of loyalty to the clan._

_“Sana, can you do me a favour?”_

_*_

Instead of sleeping on her bed, Mina is sitting on the black chair behind the large maple table with white marble top. Her eyes roam the shelves of books consisting mostly of theories, strategies, and war history; a great decoration for a freak with a thirst for power. The medallions, trophies and emblems gracing the wall of fame added a sentiment to the extensive effort of expanding the clan’s empire over the years; Mina wonders if all of them are genuine, or merely tokens for their covered up graft. They never piqued her interest though, no doubt. 

Everything once belonged to her father; only a matter of time will soon be hers. She was expecting some kind of zeal, from knowing she’s next in line, but there’s none. She feels empty, muddled, uninterested even. Because these were not the things she desired; she’s never a materialistic girl growing up. All she yearns for was _one_ thing; and it was thrown away into a faraway land, away from her heart that only knows of despair, and nothing else.

The door was knocked twice. 

She takes a deep breath with closed eyes, taking in the smell of lacquered wood and leather skin of the old furniture that didn't help in easing her mind.

She never was in this room.

"Enter."

Her favourite female bodyguard appeared behind the door, giving a bow with her usual straight face.

"They've found _him_ , Myoui-sama."

The corner of her lips slightly dipped at the information. Behind the curtains, she can see the first lone ray of the morning sun slowly unveiling the empty dark sky, revealing hues of golden wonders to announce its presence to the world.

Perhaps, she will be _his_ first visitor of the day too, and maybe the last.

“Let’s wake our friend from his short sleep, shall we?”

~

The security was disappointing.

Mina was slightly let down her personal bodyguard didn’t have to put up with too much fight breaking into the mansion of the well-known politician. Who was he again, the supreme judge? Not that Mina cares, because she only knows him for one thing; the one thing that made her divided between being grateful or plain upset.

The man who killed her father.

She looms over him in the dark room, his loud snoring makes him oblivious of the fate he’s about to face.

“Chou.”

Tzuyu presents her master a coil of silver-plated wire, before quietly making her way to the king-sized bed. Mina threads the end around her fists before pulling the wire in a tight stretch, the shining surface reflecting with every step she takes towards the sleeping man.

Mina gives a nod, a hard slap reverberates loudly inside the room.

“Huh? W-What… Ugh, what the hell…” He mumbled while rubbing his sore cheek, still half-asleep.

He rubs his eyes trying to take in the dark surrounding, only to have his eyes widen at the sight of the shining wire before his eyes.

“HURKK!”

Mina wounds the silver wire around his neck, putting enough force to cut his airway. The man struggled, his hand reaching for the bedside table to take out a gun he keeps inside. However, before he can reach it, Tzuyu slams her foot on the drawer, successfully crushing his fingers as he yowled in pain.

“W-Who… What do you–”

“Myoui.” She hissed, deliberately loosening the knot winding around his neck. “Does that ring a bell?”

“Y-You… his daughter?”

“Correct.”

She tightens the coil again, putting more strength as the man struggles to breathe.

“P-please…Spare me…”

“You know, I really despised my father that the only thing I want for him is death.” She whispered into his ears, “But you took him away from me, before I can end him with my own hands.”

“You took away my only salvation.” Mina seethed, “I shall take yours as compensation.”

With one last forceful tug, his air supply was cut off within seconds, instantly ending his life as the body went limp. Mina pushed the lifeless corpse off of her, passing the wire back to her bodyguard.

She should be satisfied, _pleased_ , that she’s finally able to avenge her father’s death. Or rather, for her own selfish redemption of being drown in guilt for causing the death of the late Myoui, for not killing him sooner when she had the chance. Instead, here she is, still wallowing on her past because her present and future had already laid bare for her to see, to be acknowledged that she’s nothing more than a puppet of her father, even in his death.

“Should I arrange for clean up, Myoui-sama?”

“No need.” She glanced at the corpse one last time, before striding towards the door. “Let them see what it means to mess with the Myoui.”

~

As soon as she entered her room, Mina feels a presence in the corner. She slips her hand inside the pocket of her blazer, stealthily throwing a sharp needle to the intruder, only for the latter to catch it with her bare fingers.

“You could do better than that.”

Mina snorts at the recognizable nasal voice of the ninja. “I would, if it wasn’t you hiding in the corner.”

She gently plops down on the soft bed, taking off her pair of heels before sighing at the absence of those excruciating pair of attire.

“Are we supposed to play hide and seek today?”

Mina lightheartedly comments with a smile, expecting the ninja to respond with her usual witty comeback, but there was only silence. She turns to the dark corner, noticing the crestfallen face of her dearest guardian from the faint flicker of light coming from the curtains covering the closed windowpane.

“Mi-tan…” A pause; she could hear the small breath being released. “Why did you do it?”

Mina’s breath hitched. It’s been a while since she heard that name came from her, the only person privileged to.

“What are you talking about?”

Another sighed, followed by inaudible footsteps getting closer. “Why did you kill him?”

“He deserved it.”

“That’s not what –”

“He killed my father, Momo!” She rebuked, fists tightly clenched. “I promised I would avenge his death.”

“Is that really the reason?”

Her voice is near, but Mina doesn’t dare to raise her head. She doesn’t dare to look up into those eyes that bear disappointment and sympathy for her. Instead, she scoffed with a small laugh, keeping her focus on the floor.

“What are you saying?”

But the woman didn't relent, only emphasizing on her previous ignored question. “Is that it, Mi-tan?”

A pair of black shoes appeared in her view, before a hand lands on her head.

“You promised me you would stop, Mi-tan.” She felt fingers threading through her hair; so gentle and soft, it didn’t bode well with the nature of Momo’s profession. “We’ve agreed to let me do it for you.”

“I’m not weak, Momo.” She leans forward, her forehead resting on Momo's abdomen as the latter cradles her head gently.

“No, I know you’re not. But you know fairly well why.” Mina squeezed her eyes shut, dreading the words about to come out of the ninja's mouth. “You’re slowly losing it, Mi-tan.”

That’s it.

A button had been pressed, pushing Mina’s limit to resist the dam of emotions about to burst from her wall of insecurities.

“Get out.” Mina harshly slapped the hand stroking her head as she stand up, glaring back at the stunned woman clad in black.

“Mi-tan, listen to me–”

“Stop! You don’t have the right to call me that!”

Her shout made Momo winced as she takes a step back from the fuming woman. She had never raised a voice to Momo but something inside her snapped. She can’t turn back, can’t hold herself back; she didn’t know which demon possessed her this time.

“Stop crossing the boundary, _assassin_.”

Mina didn’t want to say it, but it slipped out of her mouth in a spur of the moment. She hates it; hates herself for hurting Momo, and for hurting her already defiled heart. But what she hates the most right now, is the dejected face of the most cherished person in her life as she vocalized those words always ringing in her head.

“You’re only a servant to me, and nothing else.”

*

_The 25 years old Mina paced back and forth outside the door of her father’s bedroom, waiting anxiously for their personal physician to come out and bring her the news. She didn’t care if he’s badly injured, paralysed or comatose; she needs him to be alive. There are still so many things she need to achieve, and one of her life goal includes him._

_She didn’t understand why Momo had to leave her side and had to be called inside, but the lack of the ninja’s presence just adds up the distress she’s feeling. She noticed the curious stare of her father’s men standing guard along the hallway, having exposed to this rare side of her for the first time._

_Mina had gained reputation for the past five years as a worthy successor in line to receive the Myoui’s throne. Despite her young age, she’s feared by all, allies and enemies alike; her aptitude and knack of completing her job immaculately is considered a phenomenon in the yakuza world. They spoke of her name, not as just a Myoui, but a hitwoman capable of finalising their long overdue unsettled bounties, conquering turf and territories to be under her watch, involved in clan war and defeating every leader dare to go against her, or becoming the middleman for their illegal transactions._

_The Myoui Mina can do it, will do it, as long as it brings benefit to her clan._

_However, she did everything under the pretense of orders given by her father. Her life belongs to no one, but that rotten man. As long as he lives, Mina will forever suffer a hellish life of being tied to the clan. But she had a plan, not properly devised, but is still a plan._

_She might be a puppet in her father’s eyes, but she is also a puppet with a mind of her own._

_Unfortunately, hearing the news of her father being kidnapped and badly battered up by a group of anonymous hit men was never in her plan. It was too soon; she still needs more time to devise a solid and proper plan to take the life of the vile man._

_“Mi-tan?”_

_She snapped her head to the voice, the devastating images floating in her mind immediately shatters at the sight of her beloved person. She received a hug so warm and secure; it made her chest flutters in a pleasant way._

_Only for the bliss to dissipate into thin air as she heard the regretting words being muttered._

_“I’m sorry, Mi-tan.”_

_That was it._

_Her heart dropped, her lungs constricted, her ears ringing a deafening buzz, her vision blinded by a bright white light, before everything blacked out._

_The only thing she remembered before losing consciousness was the face of her father; smirking back at her in his mocking triumph._

_~_

_Mina wasn’t the same after his death._

_She occupied herself with all the missions and bounties being offered, thinking it’s the only way she can redeem herself for his father’s death, when all she really did was tracking down the killer by forcing out information from the enemy’s lackeys or paying informants to do the dirty jobs. That’s when she found out the sickening truth behind her clan’s deceitful deeds that makes them the top among others. She despised her family, but she realized she's a part of the Myoui too. A killer machine shaped into perfection; exactly what her father wanted.  
_

_“Why are you still here?”_

_She questioned Momo currently casting bait on her fishing rod. The ninja decided it’s a good weather for a day out at the lake behind the house and she had dragged the unwilling Mina to tag along, just because she craves some company from the busy woman when the truth was they were already stuck side by side each time Mina leaves for a mission with the assassin trailing from the shadows._

_“Huh?” She cast Mina a glance, an eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?”_

_“My father is already dead, Momo-rin.”_

_She throws a pebble into the water with disinterest, her chin resting on bent knees. It was a known tradition from her ancestors that whenever a master had passed away, the servant is free to their own demise; either to abide on their loyalty or become a betrayer on the run. Despite having been pointed out countless of times that she is to be Mina’s protector, Momo had never sworn her allegiance to Mina in front of the clan members in a formal ceremony._

_She’s free to go, leave this horrid place for good..._

_Mina hears her loud hum, followed by a raised of her shoulders. “I wanted to.”_

_“Why?”_

_She picks another pebble off the ground, unaware of the woman slowly lowering her upper body towards her with a wide smile etched._

_“Because I love you.”_

_Mina snapped her head upwards, only to feel a chaste kiss on her lips. She savoured the kiss with closed eyes, indulging on the softness and sparks emitted from the contact. Momo pulls away while licking her lips; the sight made Mina squirms in delight._

_“Is that enough reason for you?”_

_Mina buried her face in her arms, hiding her heating face from the unexpected kiss while Momo grins as she goes in for another kiss. She pulls Mina’s face upwards, the kiss deepening as both of them clutch on each other, feeling one another in that one heated kiss, clinging on the erratic emotion of their deep desire to be loved, to be in love._

_“I want to be with you, Mi-tan.”_

_“You won’t leave me?”_

_Momo shakes her head, eyes shining with determination and a glint of sincerity as she lands a peck on Mina’s forehead, as if sealing her promise to the woman who had unconsciously owns her heart._

_“Never.”_


	2. Chapter 2

_ It was one of the coldest nights that winter, with no sighting of people walking down the abandoned street. A girl is rubbing her gloved hands together, some holes revealing her reddish fingers and palm. A waft of breeze made her tremble, her teeth chattering from the minus temperature going through her frail built. It has been three days since she had a nice decent meal, and the ramen shop across the street seems tempting enough to fill her growling stomach. But it will be a while before she can have one, considering the street void of any human; the stale and soiled leftover bread in the garbage can would suffice for tonight. _

_ As she was digging through the garbage, she saw from the corner of her eyes a group of men walking down the road towards the ramen shop. Her eyes shone from their appearances; these guys may pack a million won in their wallet. She begins her act of begging for money, only to be roughly shoved aside. Her eyes fell on the man in the center; his clothes were a bit different than the others. _

_ Jackpot. _

_ She tried to approach him, slithering through the others clad in black, before reaching for the beige-colored long coat. A small tug managed to get his attention as the man turned to her, eyes as cold as the night's weather. _

_ He didn’t say anything, only sizing her up and down before signaling for his men to give her some charity. She bowed many times, trying to convey her gratitude for the money given. When they walked away, a grin soon appeared as she took out a wallet hidden underneath her worn out robe. She crouches by the corner, away from intruding eyes, as she counts the bill inside the stolen wallet. _

_ However, a shadow suddenly looms over. Before she can turn around, her small body was propelled forward towards the wall, a slight crunching sound can be heard. A hand grabbed her short hair, followed by a punch on her face. The girl shook her head to get rid of the shock and dizziness, quickly springing to her feet and ran away towards the alley. She heard them yelling, hot on her trail as she whizzed through the empty boxes and garbage can with practiced ease. It Is indeed her territory; she had survived years living through the dumps while making her own escape plan to avoid being captured by the villagers. _

_ However, she didn’t expect to bump into someone after turning a corner. She stumbled backwards, falling on her bum as a tall man towers over her, his hand reaching for her collar. Punches and kicks landed on her body, before she loses consciousness. _

_ When she woke up, it wasn’t the familiar dark starry sky that welcomed her. It was blinding; she had to squint her eyes to make out the small orb emanating bright light on the ceiling. She tried to move, but her body felt sore all over. That’s when she noticed a pair of eyes watching her curiously from the side. She winced from the big dark irises looking back at her, a smile visible on her face. _

_ “Are you alright?” _

_ She didn’t answer, only giving the girl a wary look. More questions were given, but she’s still not answering any of them. The girl with shoulder-length brown hair sighed, before getting a bowl on the bedside table. _

_ “Here, you should eat first. You’re hungry, right?” _

_ Just in cue, her stomach rumbles aloud. She averts her eyes to the ceiling, while a merry chuckle fills her ears. She peeks at the girl, the latter looking at her patiently while still holding out the spoon filled with steaming porridge. At that time, she felt a weird sensation. Her chest constricts, her eyes stings while her sight turns blurry. It was the first time she had been offered food without being asked, the first time she was treated kindly too, like a human. _

_ The girl panics from seeing her tear-stricken face, only to widen her eyes as the stranger chomps down the spoonful of porridge. She blinks a few times, before letting out a set of giggles. It makes the small beggar feel warm; like the sound of chirping birds happily singing as they fly freely in the blue sky when the first ray of sun welcomes the earth. It makes her feel light and floaty, and she wants to hear it for the rest of her life. _

_ Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a man with tall stature and slick hair. She recognized him; the owner of the wallet she stole. She should be afraid, terrified to see him, but she didn’t. In fact, she looked him straight in the eyes. _

_ “What’s your name?” He started, his voice gruff. _

_ She kept mum, trying to study his presence. There was a weird air surrounding him, of pride and authority, with a hint of intimidation in his stare. _

_ “You really surprised me back then.” His voice softens, a slight mirth audible. “I was expecting a dead body when they brought you to me, but you were still alive and kicking, despite being on the brink of death.” He neared the bed, standing beside the small girl with a hand on her shoulder. “It’s a miracle we met tonight. Because I am indeed in need of a candidate with an aptitude like yours.” _

_ Her eyes cautiously study the man before her, wondering what intention he has with a useless tramp like her. He seems to have caught on, a small smile ghosting his lips. _

_ “I have a proposal for you.” Her ears perked up, “You can live here with us. We will provide all the necessities you need; food, clothes, even this room can be yours. But in return, you are to serve the family for the rest of your life.” _

_ Her jaws clenched from the appealing offer; a generous bid in place of her freedom. She might be homeless, but she is street smart, surviving solely by observing and learning from her surroundings. She might be a naïve 7 years old kid, but she’s not that stupid. Serving the family means being bound by their rules, their ways, or suffer consequences. _

_ The man sees the contemplation in her eyes, letting out a mocking hum. “It is fine for me if you refuse. Just so you know, I’m not forgiving your crime. You will be handed to the authorities and I’ve heard that the punishment for stealing is being imprisoned for life.” _

_ Her eyes widened, the sound of prison seemed scary enough for a small kid like her. She had heard stories, and it wasn’t anything fun like those fairytales the kids around her age gushed about. _

_ “If you do take my offer, I will assign you to my daughter, if you prefer.” _

_ She turns to the silent girl, her presence had been forgotten. The girl gives her an expectant look, her dim eyes shining brightly causing that warm sensation to resurface again. She gulped; it’s a long shot, but she has nothing to lose anyway. _

_ “I… I don’t know what my real name is.” She muttered, eyes slowly rising towards the man. “But they call me Momo.” _

_ “Momo, huh…” He rubs his scruffy chin, before offering a handshake. She hesitated at first, but a short glance to the smiling girl made her concede. She accepted the firm handshake with a determined look, the man smiling back at her. _

_ “Welcome to the Myoui family, Momo.”  _

__

_ * _

__

The corner of her lips lifted at the memories. It has been more than 20 years now since she serves the family, exactly 5 years of indirectly serving the sole daughter after the death of Myoui-dono. She should have been glad, at the least, to be free from his reign. However, there’s this unsettling feeling gnawing at the back of her head from her master’s words before he took his last breath.

_ “They won’t hurt Mina, not when you’re around. Always watch your back…” _

That man was always full of riddles. Sometimes she will catch the meaning in a snap, other times would take months to decode. It’s unfortunate that Momo was always the victim of his mind-blowing brain twister; he either conveyed them as hints in her mission or just for plain amusement.

_ “I’m not one to question your action, Myoui-dono. But why me?” _

_ “Because you’re more quick-witted as compared to hundreds of my men.” He silently chuckled; a feat resembling his daughter, Momo noted. “They’re more brawn than the brain, I must say. But you,” He tilts his head to the side, a subtle smile on his face. “You possess a nimble physic and a bright mind, Momo.” _

_ He never called her by name, but when he does, it usually denotes how much he meant it. Momo’s chest swelled as she bit her lip to stop the smile itching to take form on her face. _

_ “Use them wisely.” _

_ She takes pride in that simple praise as she lowers her head in respect. “I understand, Myoui-dono.” _

__

Momo had a hunch it’s something related to her master’s brother-in-law. Myoui Takeru had been on the run from the police since his teenage years, but he has proven himself useful for having large connections with the other yakuza clans all over Japan. The elders trust him enough to establish a new network of reliable yakuza groups for the Myoui family here in South Korea. Momo admits, he surprisingly knows his job. Well, if only he would stick to his goal rather than meddling with the family’s affair.

He always crossed his boundaries, always questioning Myoui-dono’s motive for putting Mina as the successor when she’s just a woman, unworthy of such position. A leader should be a man, he argued, and a man is more appropriate and fitting to be at the top. Because women are born to be weak, to be led. Their true purpose is to serve, not to be served. Maybe, that’s one of the reasons Mina abhors him, which gave rise to her strict upbringing that made Mina the woman she is now.

A respected, feared, honourable woman, and most of all, worthy to replace her father as the head of the Myoui clan.

It was something to be proud of as her personal assassin, but not so much for Momo when the woman lost a piece of her that makes Mina the precious person she is to the ninja.

The diamond had been polished, but it had lost its shine.

Ever since her father’s death, she noticed the slight changes going on with Mina. She’s more strict, uptight, and rather aloof at times. She would make decisions on her own, as compared to before when Momo would be her confidant for those tough missions and deadly assignments. Just like what happened that day in the warehouse; Chen wasn’t supposed to be dead. The order given by Takeru was to retrieve the money from his accountant, and that’s it. Momo had foreseen some feuds were bound to happen, considering Chen’s psychotic approach to provoke his associate; just because he can.

Momo was baffled when she was summoned out of the blue, when Mina had already insisted that she can take care of the task in a jiffy. Seven minutes might be her best time to be by Mina's side, but it isn’t so when the ninja is needed somewhere else. Momo knows the young master has some tricks up her sleeves if the ninja can’t make it on time, but Momo wouldn’t forgive herself if Mina ever gets hurt in between.

She would rather get killed protecting Mina than find a small cut on her body.

That’s why she’s on the lookout tonight at the dock, despite not receiving an order to follow the young master and her team for an illegal transaction, as requested by Takeru. Whenever his name appeared, there’s bound to be trouble, the ninja acknowledged. Momo lay low on top of one of the cargos, leaning back with folded arms as she overlooks the arrangement taking place between Mina and the drug dealers.

Momo recognized them; these guys are total nuts in the head, despite providing the best stuff with highest quality for their clients. She inwardly cursed Takeru for the risk he took to expand his business legacy, or more like the risk he pushed to Mina for the sake of his selfish and cowardly self. Just as she had predicted, a commotion breaks out on the ground.

“It’s just an additional few billion won. It won’t hurt your bank account, right?”

“The paper clearly stated the amount agreed.” Mina argued back, her face not showing the reaction he expected. “It’s either you take it, or we’re breaking the deal, along with your association with the Myoui clan.”

“Heh, are you joking, woman?”

“Did you see me laugh?”

Momo’s trained eyes carefully observe the surrounding, taking in the people on the ground as well as the snipers and hit men taking cover in their hiding spot. That man has enough people to start up a ruse, a blood-shedding one. However, Momo had learned of his weakness based on the positions of his men. He’s as much as a coward like Takeru is, the difference would be his cuckooed head.

“I’ll make sure Takeru hear about this!”

“Do as you feel fit. I’m only here to convey what’s stated on the paper.”

He suddenly cackles, showing his yellowish teeth. “You know how annoying you are right now?”

“I’ve heard worse.” Mina plainly shrugged with a straight face.

The man grits his jaw in anger, swiftly taking out a gun hidden under his bomber jacket. Almost everyone points a gun at each other; the only exception is the woman in suit standing in the middle of the commotion with crossed arms. Her expression hardens from the sight, glaring straight at the dealer.

“You’re dead meat, bitch!”

“And so do you.”

There was never an indicator to show the time they’re counting in their heads, but each time they did, the seconds always fell in tandem, tallying perfectly with their silent count. As if it was her cue to appear, Momo propels herself into the dark sky, landing flawlessly behind the dealer with a gentle thud. The knife pointed to his neck dampers the dealer’s intention to start the ruse as planned; he was informed the assassin wouldn’t be around tonight.

“Damn it.”

“To damn with you too.” Mina bit back, before shoving the agreement paper on his face. “Ready to sign this?”

~

Momo already expected the cold treatment she would receive from the young master when they reached the Myoui mansion. They met by the entrance, usually a hushed “good work” or “thank you for today” would be exchanged between them, but Momo received none. She wasn’t spared a glance by Mina, their shoulders merely brushed together as the ninja bowed her head as formality.

There was no one greeting her by the window of that one hallway, except for the head maid bringing a plate of freshly-cooked _jokbal_. Sana noticed the down-casted look of the ninja.

“You’re a ninja assassin, for Kami-sama’s sake – stop frowning!”

“I’m not frowning.” Momo deepens her frown on purpose. “This is my usual “ninja” face, just so you know.”

“Ha! You can’t fool me, Momo. You look ugly, by the way.” The ninja stuck out her tongue to the head maid, taking the plate with a grateful smile.

“Thank you for the food!”

“I’m sorry you had to eat my cooking again.”

“No kidding, these are really bland. How did you manage to be picked by Myoui-dono, though? Did you put something in his food?”

Momo wiggles her eyebrows, receiving a slap from the fuming maid. But with her ninja moves, Momo evades the slap, causing a loud groan to escape Sana's mouth.  


“I’m a head maid, not the cook! There’s a huge difference between the two?”

“Ah, really? Not that I care.”

“Oh god… Why do I have the company of weirdos in this household? One is a chatterbox who annoys me to no end, while the other is a blocked head who bluntly comments on everything I do like it’s their business.”

“Why do you sound a lot like my dead grandma?” Speak of the devil. Sana rolled her eyes as she turned around to face the tall bodyguard with black hair tied in a low pony-tail, expecting another blunt remark from her. “She died from mental illness, I hope you won’t suffer the same.”

Sana merely raised a brow, the other mirroring her. “Why are you here?”

Tzuyu gives her a look before pointing to the dining area at the end of the hallway. “I’m thirsty so a drink?”

“Are you expecting to be served by me, then?” Sana folded her arms with an annoyed expression, but the younger woman simply stared back with her stoic face.

“That wouldn’t be necessary.” Her long legs take a step forward, her tall built towers over Sana. “But you’re blocking the way.”

Sana let out a small squeal before pushing through the tall body, a hand on her thumping chest. She heard giggle coming from the ninja perched on the windowsill, still chewing on her meal. Momo was met with a deadly glare, quickly returning her attention to the plate as she shoves a large chunk of meat into her mouth. As Tzuyu leaves, Sana turns back her attention to Momo, letting out a sigh from the couple's weird relationship.  


“She’s still not talking to you?”

“Nope.” The ninja pops her lips.  


“Don’t take it to heart. You know how Mina is, she has a lot on her plate right now. Ever since Myoui-dono left, the place had been a little disarrayed.”

Momo slowed her chewing, understanding the young master's stressful position. “Did she tell you anything?”

“No, she hasn’t shown her face in the dining area either.” The maid frowned, “But Tzuyu did mention she’s a bit off lately.”

Momo narrows her eyes when she heard the bodyguard's name being mentioned again. “Is something going on with you two?”

“W-What are you implying?”

She shrugs nonchalantly. “I would be careful if I were you. What if Mina finds out what’s going on with you and her personal bodyguard?”

“You’re clearly missing the point here. And could we stop talking about these kinds of things?” Sana loudly sigh while shaking her head, “If Myoui-dono was still alive, he would banish all of us onto a faraway island.”

Indeed, what Sana said didn’t stray from the truth even a bit. That man was strict about relationships among his men and staff, even more so if it was related to her daughter. She had once seen how a new recruit was beaten almost to death for laying his predatory eyes on Mina a tad too long for the master’s liking. There were only a few people allowed to communicate with his daughter, the ninja being one of them

But that benefit too, has its repercussion.

__

_ Momo had been kneeling on the cold floor for an hour now, her legs had started to tingle with the sensation of an army of ants crawling inside. The 20 years old was paralysed; not from the lack of blood supply to her lower limbs, but by the daunting gaze of her master. _

_ “Have you caught on why you’re here?” _

_ Her mouth didn’t dare say a word, but she will still get a beating for replying too. She heard his footsteps getting closer, a tap on her crown had her snapped her head to him out of reflex. _

_ “Tell me, what was your purpose here?” _

_ She keeps her stare steady, because Myoui-dono is allergic to anything resembling cowardice. “To serve the Myoui family.” _

_She received a nod as the man started pacing before her._ _“Good.” He takes his time, walking back and forth in front of the kneeling ninja, “What about Mina?”_

_ Her left eye twitched, her master stopped moving. Her breath hitched when the man crouched, staring deeply into her eyes with an unreadable expression. _

_ “Answer me.” _

_ “She…” Momo gulped, her eyes wavering. “I am to serve and protect Mina, Myoui-dono.” _

_ “What’s that again?” _

_ The ninja averts her gaze, already knowing the fate about to befall her from his repeated question. But she still answered, because there’s no in between for them; it’s either a yes or a no. _

_ “I am to serve and protect Mina, Myoui-dono.” She said it while staring back at him, her voice a bit firm than before. _

_ “Good,” A punch landed on her face, “But not good enough.” _

_ Momo didn’t move, didn’t dare, to wipe her bleeding lips, only clamping her jaw tightly to endure the stinging pain and dizziness in her eyes. A few seconds later, a loud sigh can be heard, followed by a hard kick on her gut. _

_ “Urk!” The ninja writhed on the floor, a hand suddenly pulled her chin upwards. “Get up.” _

_ She slowly got to her feet while the master opened his door, revealing Mina with teary eyes. He calmly gestured his daughter to come inside, a hand roughly yanking the collar of Momo’s shirt to make her stand properly. _

_ “From today onwards, you are to address my daughter as Ojou-sama, and nothing else.” He pats the ninja on her back, “You got that?” _

_ “Yes, Myoui-dono.” _

_ “Leave.” He pushed her towards the door, the girl almost tripping with her jelly-like legs. “I don’t want any disturbance when I’m talking with my daughter.” _

__

_ ~ _

__

_ The ninja went into hiding at her favourite spot; the tallest oak tree found on the Myoui’s land. She sat perched atop a branch, trying to sooth the bluish bruise on her belly by gently rubbing the sore spot with a relieving balm. A hiss escaped her mouth when she touched her left cheek. He really packed a punch on that hit; Myoui-dono was trying to really get his point across, no doubt. _

_ She stares into the distance, thinking of the possibility that he might have caught on what’s going on between his daughter and the personal assassin. Her chest squeezed an indescribable feeling from the thought, of what will happen to Mina and her once the cat is out of the bag. She can’t bear to lose Mina, to be separated by her. She is her love, her savior from the madness going on in this household, the cruelty of her own hands that had taken countless lives. The angel of death, what they called her, when she’s only a human at heart. A weak human trying to survive through the insanity of this wicked family. _

_ Only Mina can keep her sane from falling into the despair of her own guilt… _

_ The sound of twig broke her reveries. She blends herself within the leaves, only her eyes peeking on the intruder on the ground. Her eyes soften at the familiar figure, but remain silent. _

_ “Momo?” _

_ Of course, it would be futile trying to hide from Mina when she practically memorized every hiding spot of the ninja. _

_ “Momo-rin, I know you’re up there.” _

_ Momo keeps her mouth shut, eagerly watching as the young woman began taking off her outer apparel before tying the sleeves around her waist. _

_ “If you won’t come down,” She lowly grumbled, the ninja intently listening. “I’ll just go up there by myself.” _

_ Momo panicked, remembering that one time Mina had fallen with a broken arm after trying out her luck to climb this very same tree. As soon as Mina touches the tree bark, a figure landed by her feet. _

_ “Are you crazy?” _

_ “Gotcha.” Mina smiled as she took Momo’s hand, ignoring the scowl on her face. “Come with me.” _

_ Momo didn’t know how it happened, but she was suddenly inside the shack, with Mina tending to her injury. She cast a glance on the girl standing tall like a well-sculpted statue by the door. The newly-hired bodyguard, Chou Tzuyu she recalled, was suddenly assigned to be with Mina 24/7 since last month. She was confused with the prompt decision, but after putting two and two together after the incident today, Momo understood that it was mainly because of her. _

_ “Where are you looking at?” _

_ Momo turns to the voice, finding an adorable pout on Mina’s face. She wanted to chuckle from the cute sight, but refrained herself. Instead, she bumped their foreheads together as a silent apology. Mina reciprocated with a soft nuzzle on her nose, the latter quickly pulled away with concerned eyes. _

_ “Won’t she…” Momo shot a glance at the motionless bodyguard, the young master silently giggled with a shake of her head. _

_ “She won’t be bothered, Momo-rin.” _

_ “But Myoui-dono will –” _

_ “Hear nothing of this.” Mina gave her an assured smile, a hand stroking her unharmed cheek. Momo wants to believe, but her trembling eyes were saying otherwise; she had suffered firsthand backlash by the master, she can’t imagine the consequences when he finds out the truth. _

_ “Momo-rin…” A thumb stroked her cheek, her eyes went back to the pair of gentle orbs. _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “It’s going to be fine.” Their foreheads met again, “Trust me.” _

_ Momo closed her eyes with a soft hum, a peck landing on her lips. It was soft, an innocent touch, but she felt reassured by the simple gesture. They pulled away, only to reconnect again with more ardour, trying to convey their feelings with more fervor. But the sound of clearing throat broke the two apart, Momo snapping her eyes open to the sound of feet closing in on them in a rather fast motion. _

_ “Ya~ho!” The door slammed open, revealing a maid with a wide grin on her face carrying a rather large, steaming plate on her hand. “Anyone’s hungry?” _

_ Mina let out a deep breath, while the ninja gave the newcomer a look, a finger pointing at the back of the door. _

_ “Um, Sana…?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Behind you.” _

_ Sana turns around, followed by a loud gasp at the sight of an annoyed Tzuyu with a red spot on her forehead, a bump slowly growing by the seconds. _

_ “Yah, what are you doing over there?” _

_ “Standing watch.” She deadpanned with a scowl. “Ever heard of knocking first before walking into a room?” _

_ Sana frowned at the tall woman discreetly mocking her, “How do I know you’re going to be there! Besides, it’s a shack, not a room!” _

_ “There’s still a door to knock.” _

_ Mina muffled a laugh from the small bantering, only to catch the far off look of her lover. _

_ “Hey, you okay?” _

_ The ninja gave a quick shake of her head to Mina before rising to her feet. She ignored the worried look of the young master, giving a small smile in return. _

_ “I need to go, Ojou-sama.” _

_ She saw how Mina’s eyebrows deeply furrowed from the way she was addressed, but Momo had to. She had to remind Mina the warning, of what the man did to her, forced her to do. There’s too much at stake here and one slip up might ruin everything. _

_ “Where?” _

_ “I won’t be long.” Momo blatantly disregards the question, not because she didn’t want Mina to know; even she herself is not sure where to go. It was a lame excuse, but she needed some time to herself to think through all of this. _

_ “Sana, watch her for me?” _

_ The maid exchanged looks with the bodyguard, before giving a slow nod. Without sparing Mina another glance, Momo strides out of the small building. _

_ “Wait!” Her hand was snatched to a pause. “Why? Just – Tell me where you’re going? Please, Momo-rin…” _

_ The ninja closed her eyes with a sigh, before tugging her hand away from Mina’s tight hold. _

_ “Stop worrying about me.” She swallowed, her throat coarse. _

_ ”You need to take care of yourself first…” Her fists tightly clenched, dreading the foreign words about to escape her mouth.  _ _ “Ojou-sama.” _

_ Her feet moved unconsciously, running with no destination in mind. She needs an escape, away from the house, away from the people, away from everything. _

_ But most of all, away from her Mina. _

__

That day was the stupidest decision she had made. It was still vivid, the image of Mina crying herself to sleep for the days Momo decided to disappear; except that she wasn’t. Her coward self had sneaked up the oak tree near the window of Mina’s room. It was her common spot to watch over the girl at night to keep her safe, only that night she was the cause of Mina’s pain. It hurt her too, but what else can she do? 

Something changed between them. Momo stopped calling Mina like she used to, addressing her the same as others. Mina understood her action, but she became distant, engrossing herself with more training and missions to do. The present Mina right now was partly her fault; long lost the girl with shy gummy smile always cheering her up, replaced with the enigmatic woman void of emotion. 

She was naïve back then, pushing the love of her life away when all they really needed was each other. She did that on the pretense of Mina’s sake, to protect the young master from her own father, from Momo’s selfish desire, and from the most painful feeling in the world; heartbreak.

They have grown more mature by now, and Momo will do anything she can to get her back, to reclaim Mina’s frozen heart as hers. She swore to herself she would be Mina’s guiding light, just like little Mina did when she was a lost and wild little girl. The ninja assassin decided there’s only one purpose in her life; to serve Mina for the rest of her life.

But first, she needs to watch out for any possible threat to the clan. Her attention falls on the old man staggering towards his car. Momo can already make out his drunken state based on his reddened face and staggered gait, probably wasting off the liquor collection of Myoui-dono in the living room. Despite being despised by everyone, he is still welcomed inside the household, courtesy of the late Myoui-dono’s request.

__

_ The rather aged man probably sensed Momo’s confusion from his peculiar demand, as he let out a laugh so loud, it echoed inside his room. _

_ “He might be a disgrace to the clan, but he is still a Myoui.” The man stated, his small smile morphing into a frown. “Takeru became the man he is, probably because of me.” _

_ Momo carefully listened with interest; it’s a rare occasion that the usually taciturn master is chatty about his life. _

_ “That man might be foolish, but his greed and revenge makes him a formidable rival for the next successor. He is still considered the rightful heir because of his Myoui blood, but he’s lacking in many aspects, and that’s when Mina comes in. What Takeru lacks in becoming a virtuous leader, Mina will compensate, making her the best candidate to replace me.” _

_ Momo noticed his sullen eyes as the man stood from his chair, cradling a thick book in his hand. _

_ “My reign will end soon, and when the time comes, Takeru will be the first in line to fight for the throne. He is but a man full of trickery and scheme, being the coward and spoiled man he is. However, Takeru will be the cause of his own downfall, along with this family.” _

_ He faced the mahogany bookshelves, filling the empty slot with the book in his hand. He slightly cocks his head to the corner of the room, acknowledging the ninja blending with the shadow. _

_ “When that day comes, I need you to keep Mina away from any harm, as best as you can. Will you honour this one last wish of an old man?” His eyes were begging, almost pleading to the woman who decided to step out of the shadow and kneeled before him. _

_ “I will protect her with my life, Myoui-dono.” _

__

Whatever the late master predicted that day, had finally come to light. It frightens her how much of a strategist that man is; even in his death, he can already foresee the future of the Myoui clan, as well as Mina and Momo’s fate. She finally understood his reasoning, why Momo was spared from being beaten to death after stealing his wallet. He already predicted what will become of their deep friendship, and he makes use of it to his advantage; that Momo will be the sound of reason for his daughter to see her worth as the future successor, all because of the sole reason to protect one another.

Momo shakes her head from the revelation, an amused smile on her face. All this while, she was only a mere puppet for his game of turf-war; the ninja acting as a sacrificial pawn for the main character to strive. But she wouldn’t have it any other way; not when the main character is Mina.

She will do anything in her power to keep Mina safe from harm, or rather, from her own self.

__

_ * _

__

_ Over a plain field, two kids can be seen running around in a game of tag, one of them escaping from her evening combat lesson while the other is bored of being cooped up in her room all by herself. It was a normal routine for them to play together, and spend time at the usual place at the hilltop situated at the back of the mansion. _

_ “Yah, wait up! I can’t run in these shoes!” The 14 years old Mina shouted while holding her favourite book, her white doll shoes now covered in specks of mud. _

_ At the front, a slightly older girl by a year happily laughed as she easily outran the younger, having greater stamina and already used to running from her intense training. She glanced back at her friend, before turning around to give her a merong. _

_ “Catch me if you can!” _

_ Mina groans, trying her best to catch up since it is a part of her training too. She has to undergo a harsh regiment to enroll in that new academy and Mina is always up for a challenge with the ninja. Momo glanced over her shoulder, provoking the girl to catch her, unaware of the edge of the hill she’s about to approach. Mina saw this with widened eyes, quickly warning her friend to stop. _

_ “Momo, watch out!” _

_ “You can’t fool me – KYAHH!” _

_ The ninja tumbled down the steep hill to the ground below. Mina rushes over, carefully sliding down the slope towards Momo with her worn out doll shoes. _

_ “Momo! Are you okay?” _

_ “Yeah!” The girl raised a thumb up with a wide grin plastered on her soil-stained face, still lying flat on her back. “I’m invincible, see?” _

_ Mina shakes her head, towering over the girl for any injuries, only to be pulled down over Momo’s body. _

_ “Yah! What was that for?” _

_ Mina pushes herself up, but Momo holds the girl in her arms, trapping her in a hug. _

_ “Pretty.” _

_ “Huh?” Mina blushes, but Momo was quick to brush it off with a teasing smile. _

_ “Not you. I’m talking about the sky.” _

_ Mina pouts, her chubby cheeks puffed out as she forces herself off Momo’s comforting hug. The latter giggled, tugging the shirt of the sulking girl to look at her. _

_ “Join me.” She pokes Mina’s cheek. “I’m not lying, the view over here is really pretty.” _

_ With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, Mina relents as she plops down beside Momo, the latter’s arm acting as her cushion. They quietly stare at the sky, watching the clouds gently floating along the breeze as their cluttered mind and build up stress begins to dissipate with the wind. _

_ “Nee…” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “Tell me about that book again.” _

_ Mina glanced at her book laid forgotten by her side, a smile etched on her face. _

_ “You’ve been hearing the same thing every week. Aren’t you bored with the story?” _

_ “Aren’t you?” Momo raised an eyebrow at the younger, “You read that book since we were seven! That’s a life dedication you got there, Mi-tan.” _

_ She laughed, turning her attention back to the sky. “I don’t know, I just love this book. There’s this certain charm that attracts me to it, as if my life and the characters are connected, you know?” _

_ “Ehh? What part of the story is related to you?” Momo frowns, “As far as I remember, the main characters are friends growing up together who became lovers, only to die and got reborn, as twins!” _

_ Mina’s laughter raised a note, a hand covering her mouth. “You’re really missing the point here, Momo.” _

_ “Ehh? Darn, now I’m confused! That’s why I can’t read those love novels.” She grumbled, earning another set of giggle from Mina. _

_ “It’s not about the ending that matters, but what’s going on with the characters.” Momo rolled over with a curious look, eager to hear Mina’s explanation. “They love each other, but they can’t be together because of differences in status. However, they still fight for their love and overcome the obstacles. But destiny was never a choice of ours; the family separated them and moved away to another country.” _

_ Momo nodded, prompting Mina to continue. “Before they parted, they went to a wishing well and made a wish. To be reborn and meet each other again, never to be separated. In the end, that wish does come true, even if it’s a bit of a plot twist and a letdown to many.” _

_ “Such as me.” Momo intervenes, the other grinning back at her. “If it was me, I would ask for another wish though.” _

_ Mina raised her brows from her statement. “What’s that?” _

_ “I’ll wish for both of us to live a happy married life and be in love forever, be it in life and death.” _

_ Mina blinks her eyes twice, stunned from Momo’s wish. Her heart skipped a beat, before a fluttering sensation filled her stomach. The sun’s ray is shining over Momo’s figure, showering her with a light that is so pure and innocent, it brings out the best version of Momo’s smile Mina has ever seen. _

_ “Let’s do it.” _

_ “Eh? W-What do you mean?” _

_ Mina grabs her hand, further shocking the already startled ninja. “I want to marry you, Momo. Let’s do it right now.” _

_ “W-Well,” Momo scratched her rosy cheek, “If we want to get married, we have to exchange rings and vows.” _

_ “Hmmm.” The ninja hoped Mina would soon realize it’s impossible to get married at this moment. However, she forgot that Mina always has a way to get what she wants, eventually. “I know! I’ve read before that instead of rings, they kiss the place where the ring is supposed to be worn!” _

_ Momo rubs her nape sheepishly, weighing the outcome of this spontaneous marriage they’re having. “I guess it’s fine like that.” She mumbles, “Do you remember the vows?” _

_ “It goes something like to have and to cherish?” Mina’s forehead scrunched from her short term memory, “Or was it to hold and to love?” _

_ “Hmm… how about till death do us part?” _

_ The younger’s face lit up from the familiar phrase. “Oh, I’ve heard that one! Let’s go with that.” _

_ They stand before each other, their faces filled with all sorts of emotion; one was elated and giddy, the other full of anxiety and uncertainty. But as their hands connected in a tight hold, the nerves they felt washed away, leaving them with light chest and a fuzzy feeling all over. _

_Momo crouched on one knee, gently holding Mina’s hand as she laid a kiss on her ring finger._ _“Till death do us part.”_

_ Mina pulls the ninja to stand, raising the latter’s hand to her face, her lips meeting the soft skin of Momo’s ring finger. “Till death do us part.” _

_ They faced one another, both letting out a relieved smile. As they were drowned in the other’s eyes, the distance separating them shortened too, their heart thumping a beat so loud, it deafened their ears from the surroundings. Heads tilting in tandem, their lips soon met, their hearts soaring up to the sky as they sealed the vow with an unspoken promise to each other. _

_ To love the other with all their heart, until death do them part. _

__


	3. Chapter 3

Mina stepped inside a huge room with a tatami floor, followed by Momo closely trailing her back. Her eyes scan the place warily; there are 5 old men sitting comfortably on their chairs at the front while a few men in suits standing guard on their back. For the ninja, she had met the elders countless times as Myoui-dono’s escort. However, this was a first for the young woman to be called to a board meeting with the Myoui’s elders. It took her almost 3 years to be summoned to meet them face to face after her father’s death, the reason would be to observe her reliability with the assigned missions they gave. They didn’t even wish their condolences directly, using Takeru as the messenger as well as the bringer of errands by the elders.

Momo stood in her usual place, at the corner away from their sight. But her eyes are trained only on Mina, noticing the hardened look of the woman as she studies the faces of the once so called great leaders of the clan. Momo knows how much the young master despised them, her eyes showing nothing but disdain to the elders.

“As agreed before the passing of the preceding head of the Myoui clan, you are to be the next successor of the family.”

The others nodded among themselves, their gaze fixed on the woman kneeling in the middle of the room. Her rather stout but lean female built along with those pair of determined but calm eyes already showed enough for the elders to be impressed by her appearance. Her squared shoulders, upright posture and unwavering eyes demonstrate great discipline and self-restraint; a feat not many possessed.

“However, there is one more requirement you need to fulfill.”

A man in thick, rimless spectacles stepped up to the middle of the room, giving a deep bow before presenting a folder to Mina.

“Our informant had found a breach of information regarding our illegal business transactions. It seemed to have reached the hand of a well-known prosecutor, Kim Jung Woo, who had taken down the Park clan two years ago. It would be of great harm to the clan if the root of this problem is not dealt with sooner.”

Mina intently listened, trying to decipher their riddling words to the purpose of today’s meeting. She hadn’t heard of this from any of her men. It was a shocking surprise that something as threatening as leaked information was overlooked. Unless…

“A mole…” She muttered, before raising her head to the elders in realization. “You want me to take care of the mole within the clan.”

“You caught on fairly well.” One of them said, “But that’s not the only thing we are concerned about.”

Of course, they are talking about the prosecutor. With a solemn nod, Mina bowed her head.

“They will be handled in due time.”

“Good. You may take your leave.”

She leaves the room with trepidation; finding the mole would be a snap of her finger, Mina knows her way with the members of the clan and makes them beg for mercy on their feet. What troubled her was the prosecutor. When they said to “take care of”, means to end them; for good. But he is a man with family, it’s not in her morals to involve innocent people. However, she finds it rather odd for this problem to surface at this moment, as if it was already staged by someone with ulterior motives. Just as she was dreading the outcome, she sensed a presence in her room.

“I did not summon you.”

She stated while making herself busy with some documents on the table. Momo appeared from the shadow, a deep scowl apparent.

“Tell me the truth. The orders are to annihilate the mole, along with the Park’s family. Am I right?”

Mina raised her head with a blank expression. “And what if you are?”

“I’m against it.” She firmly said, “Can’t we do something to prevent this?”

“Of course.” Mina continued flipping some pages, “By not including you in this mission.”

Momo was startled, her mind not able to process the words. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t need a coward as my assassin. You are relieved from this task, if you are that worried.”

As she was about to take another folder, a hand slammed on top of it. She let out a sigh, finally meeting eyes with the fuming ninja.

“Are you out of your mind?”

“I would be if I didn't accept this mission.” Mina glared back, “There’s a reason why I’m sitting in this chair right now.”

Momo let out a scoff, shaking her head in disbelief. “So this chair is more important than anything, huh?”

Mina clenched her jaw, pressing her lips together in a straight line. She can’t give the answer, not when there’s a lot of stakes being involved with this mission.

“I need to do this, Momo.”

“What about our promise?”

A line formed on her forehead, eyes meeting Momo’s disappointed pair. _The promise_ … of course, there’s no way she would forget about it. Not when it was the reason she could get a hang of herself in the moment of losing her sanity when that day happened…

_There was chaos everywhere._

_People are running and fighting for their lives, trying to hide themselves in the huge mansion belonging to the newly-established Tao clan. They were under the Myoui’s protection, until the young master found out about their illegal business of smuggling children for prostitution and organ harvesting. Such a vile act was never accepted; it was against the Myoui’s principles. And for Mina, the punishment deserving for these despicable creatures is death, and nothing else._

_As the others were rescuing the kids to safety, Mina and a few of her trusted comrades began the massacre of killing every member of the Tao clan. For the young master, she only has her eyes on the leader, the perverted old man who always gets on her nerves with his suggestive comments of her body. Her eyes gleamed with killing intent when she found him crouching at the corner, pathetically hiding himself under his men’s legs._

_She killed his protectors with ease, her katana slashing across their necks with one swing._

_“Y-You!”_

_“Yes, it’s me.” She took a menacing step forward, cornering the man trembling, shaking, from her menacing presence with fresh, bright blood smeared over her white top under the unbuttoned blazer. “Miss me?”_

_“Eek! Don’t come near!”_

_“Eh? Wasn’t that what you desire from me?” A creepy smirk appeared on her face, causing the man to shriek as he staggered to run away._

_“Ara… where are you going?”_

_Mina trailed after him, the katana resting over her right shoulder. Turning into a room, her eyes narrowed into slits when she saw the man holding a kid as his shield._

_“You want to kill me? You have to kill the boy too!”_

_He laughed, cackling like a crazy man from her frown. His brilliant mind had surprisingly predicted her weakness from the sudden ambush; innocent children. It was satisfying to see the disappointment on her face, knowing he had hit a jackpot. However, his eyes widened when Mina raised the sword above her head._

_“You really have a brain of a fool, don’t you?”_

_“W-What? Oy! You’re gonna kill the kid!”_

_Mina kept her glare at him, the boy’s presence had disappeared from her view. Even his cries fall into deaf ears as Mina smirks at the coward man._

_“Don’t worry, he’s sacrificing himself for greater good.”_

_Her smirk turned into a grin, her free hand joining the other hand gripping the hilt._

_“NOOO!”_

**_SLASH!_ **

**_WOOSH!_ **

_The same time she swung the blade, a figure zoomed pass her. The man was already lying lifeless with his own blood flowing from the large gash on his chest, but the kid was nowhere to be found._

_“Are you okay?”_

_"Y-Yes..."_

_She snapped her head to the familiar voice, the question brought Mina back from her trance. She was met with Momo’s concerned eyes, terrified as she cradles the crying boy in her arms, and that’s when she realized what she had done._

_Mina locked herself in her room for days, ignoring Sana’s call to eat or Tzuyu’s report of the clan’s well-being, as well as Takeru’s unannounced visit to the mansion. She stared out the window, the flurry of rain pattering against the glass seems to bring calm to her cluttered mind. Then, she heard the adjacent window being slid open, but paid no heed to the intruder._

_“I’m not suited for this, am I?”_

_“No one is, but you already made it this far.”_

_Her lips slightly raised, but it didn’t match with her furrowed eyebrows. There’s sadness and sorrow, Momo perceived. The latter didn’t approach her, there’s still this thin layer of wall protecting Mina, keeping herself away from others sympathy._

_“The reflection,” She touched the glass, “It’s not me. It feels like a stranger, looking down on me - mocking me for the person I am now.” Her hand balled into a fist, tendons standing out near her jawline. “I don’t know who – I can’t recognize myself anymore.”_

_The crack in her voice was the cue for Momo to close their gap, wrapping her securely in a back hug. She stared back at their reflection, finding a lone tear sliding down Mina’s face._

_“You’re still Mina.” She whispered, gently into Mina’s ear._

_“The serenity in your eyes.” She stared deeply, with fervent desire into Mina’s reflection._

_“The fragrance of your hair.” She inhaled, taking in Mina’s sweet smell of summer._

_“The softness of your skin.” Fingers lightly brushed along Mina’s arm, shoulder, neck, chin, gently tilting her head to one side._

_“The taste of your lips.” She whispered against Mina’s lips before closing in for a kiss; the latter's breath hitched, body tensed, but soon relaxed when she felt a swipe of tongue asking for permission to enter._

_They pulled away to breathe, both slightly panting as eyes bore deep into the other; a pair quivering with desperation, another filled with assurance and love._

_"Every inch of you is still my Mi-tan, the one that I love."_

_Mina turns around, fully facing Momo while showing her shaking hands. “But these hands… The old me wouldn’t kill people like that, like what I was about to do to that kid.”_

_“Let’s stop, then? No more killing – taking lives away.” She grasped Mina’s hands, giving a kiss on both knuckles. “If we are forced to, let me be the one to carry out the deed. That’s my sole purpose in the family, right?”_

_Mina leans on Momo's hand cupping her cheek, cherishing the warmth from the kind-hearted ninja; her one and only ninja._

_“Save me, Momo-rin…" She looked up, desperate._

_The ninja smiled, pulling Mina into her arm again. It’s been a while since she last heard that endearing nickname._

_“You will be fine, I promise.” She kissed Mina’s forehead, sealing her promise to the young master. “I got you, Mi-tan.”_

_*_

Momo was furious.

She thought mentioning the promise would somehow make Mina change her mind. The whole thing about the new mission sounds fishy and the ninja could tell that something was bound to happen to the young master. Instead, she was chased out of the room, with reason that this mission is the last stepping stone for her to get to the top, no matter how shady it is.

Bullshit.

There must be another way for Mina to be the successor without involving herself in any of this nonsense. If only her brain could think of one...

“Oh, look who’s here.”

As she turns a corner, she was met with the grin of the least person she wants to see. She continues stomping down the hallway, wanting nothing more than to ignore his unwanted presence.

“Hey, where are you going? I need to talk to you.”

She didn’t turn around. She has no business with this man, unless Mina ordered her to, which was deemed impossible since she was prohibited from getting anymore assignments after their heated discussion just now.

“I know what’s going on between you and Mina!”

Her feet stopped. A snort soon followed, his loathsome presence getting closer to her back. He motioned for Momo to follow him inside one of the meeting rooms, the ninja conceding with his demand. He threw an envelope, a few pictures sliding out presenting a younger Mina and Momo hanging out together, but her gaze hardened when a few was of them kissing inside her shack.

“To be frank, I have no ill-will towards your "secret" relationship.” He solemnly said with a shrug, “Let’s just say, I managed to take care of the informant before these pictures reach the elders.”

Momo glared back, trying to hold herself from throwing a _kunai_ directly between his eyes. If the pictures leaked out, the fate falling to the pair would be devastating; Mina will be banished to another country while the ninja will have a huge sum of bounty on her head. She has to play along with his games if she wants to save both of them.

“What do you want?”

He snorted, followed by a string of chuckle that raised goosebumps on her skin. A folder was slid on the table with a bolded name on top of it.

“Kim Jung Woo.” He stated, prompting Momo to open the folder without delay from the well-known name of the prosecutor. “A betrayer from our clan had been giving him detailed information of our illegal transactions, and that includes my business record.”

Momo looks up at him with wary eyes, “You want me to do the job for you?”

“Typical assassins.” The man rolled his eyes with a loud sigh, “Not everything can be solved by killing. I just need you to retrieve the information related to my illegal operation, that’s it.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “That’s it?”

“What? I don’t like soiling my hands with unnecessary bloodshed.” He sneered with a dramatic rubbing of his fingers, “You can do whatever you want with him, but my order is to get that record from him and destroy any evidence related to my involvement with the deals. As simple as that.” 

Momo weighs the predicament of this mission, but all she sees is the upper hand she would get from it. It was as if killing two birds with a stone; not only Takeru’s business deal, she would destroy the clan’s information on her own. It’s a long shot, but this might be the way to thwart Mina’s plan to execute the innocent family.

“I’ll do it.”

The ninja takes the folder and the pictures, before leaving the man smiling to himself like a mad man. He turns around to face the window, a phone clutched on his ear.

“Everything is going accordingly.” He smirked, “Let the plan commence.”

_*_

It was easy breaking into the house of the famous prosecutor, unexpectedly. It’s a decent, two-storey stand-alone house located quite far from the suburb. It looks like an easy job, but it doesn’t help ease the apprehensiveness she felt after stepping foot inside the building. She scans the place; it exudes a warm and homey feeling typical of a small happy family living in. Her eyes fall on the shelves, catching a frame of the prosecutor happily smiling while hugging both his wife and small daughter.

She can’t imagine taking away the lives of these innocent people, when all they lived for was happiness. A sad smile etched on her face, wondering when will she get to experience this kind of life with the person she loves...

The ninja makes her way upstairs when she finds no presence on the ground floor. She feels a weird sensation all over – a premonition that something bad is about to happen. Lightly treading along the dark hallway, she reached the door in the end; the master bedroom according to the map given by Takeru. Just as she twists the knob open, she is suddenly manhandled by a group of men.

The ninja managed to escape their clutch, countering their attacks with a round kick. She takes out a _tanto_ blade as an arm clutch her neck, stabbing the hand in the process. She proceeds to dodge and slash the incoming kick, the guy writhing in pain from his bleeding leg. Just as she was about to land the final blow, the room suddenly brightens.

Her eyes widen at the sight of the prosecutor and his wife being subdued by another group of men wearing masks. Their hands were tied, mouth gagged with a cloth as the wife cried with muffled scream. Momo turned to the sound of clapping from another corner, her glare hardening from the familiar face; the leader of the Park clan, a rival to the Myoui.

“As expected from the Myoui one and only ninja assassin.” He leans back, arms crossed across his chest with a taunting sneer. “I really missed those pairs of killing eyes. Makes me shiver in excitement, you know?”

Momo gives him a scorn look, eyes silently observing the room for a plan. But the man already predicted her move, making a tutting sound.

“If I see one slight movement from you, I’ll slit the woman’s throat.”

The couple screamed through their gagged mouth, protesting with tears flowing down their faces. Momo slowly releases the _tanto_ in her hand, her stance relaxing before she too is restrained by two of his men.

“I bet you have already noticed by now how everything was thoroughly planned.” Park takes a few daunting steps closer to the prosecutor, a hand reaching out to unsheathed a knife from his lackey’s belt. “I’m rather surprised to see you easily fell for Takeru’s trap.”

He brought a knife to the prosecutor’s neck, “I was given instructions to handle this family.” The knife dangerously flees against his skin, before it points to Momo. “And have my fun with you, assassin.” He cackled, but Momo is still keeping her calm. “Must be suck to be a loyal lapdog to the family, only to be stabbed in the back by the people you served.”

He really knows his ways to provoke her, but Momo is trying to keep her calm; she needs to come up with an escape plan to save this couple quickly. She already had her suspicions with everything; it was too strange for Takeru to suddenly request her to fill in for the assignment when he would usually put the burden on Mina. He has direct orders from the elders – he would have heard of this from them. But, of course, who else would be the mole if it wasn't the sly man himself.

“Now, as for you.” He addressed the prosecutor, motioning his man to loosen the gag. “I've always have me eyes on you after you bring the clan down years ago. It feels nostalgic to meet again, eh?"

The man widen his eyes, finally aware of the familiar leader of the park clan he had caught in the past.

"You're lucky I'm here for other business, though." He scoffed, fingers playing with the sharp blade. "Hand me the documents.”

“W-What are you talking about?”

Park got closer to him, only to have the knife pointed to his wife’s eyes. “Say that again, I’ll gouge her pretty eyes out and make you chew it.”

“N-No! Please, don’t hurt us!”

“Heh, if you behave like a good boy, then I’ll consider that request.”

“Really? It’s – it’s under my pillow!”

“For real?” He tilts his head to his lackey, one of them ransacks through his bed and exactly as he said, an envelope containing a few folders and a pendrive can be found.

“Damn, the troubles we had to go through for these, only to find it under his pillow.” He scoffed, before taking out a gun and pointing it to the crying wife.

_**BAM!** _

“N-No!!!” He looked at his wife, shocked from seeing a bullet blasting through her forehead. “Y-You said you wouldn’t h-hurt us!”

“Yeah, she died a painless death right?”

“You...!”

The barrel lands on his forehead, the prosecutor cowering in fear. “Any last wish?”

“Don’t k-kill me, please... I-I have a daughter. She needs me... p-please!”

Park cocked an eyebrow, a menacing grin reaching his ears. “A daughter, huh...”

“Yes! Please... spare me!”

He laughed, before turning to his men. “Find her, I want to make an eye trophy collection from the whole family.”

“W-What? No! Please, no!”

Seeing the guys distracted from snickering at the prosecutor’s ill fate, Momo seized the opportunity to act. She snatched a gun from the enemy, shooting down the men holding her hostage. Gunshots began blasting everywhere, but not even a single bullet managed to graze the ninja. She glides through them with perfect agility, grabbing her _tanto_ on the floor before slitting open their throats while avoiding the stray bullets.

She stands in the middle of dead bodies, her breath shallow as she turns around to face the leader. However, Park suddenly shoves the prosecutor towards her. The ninja cushioned his fall with her body, only for a few shots to land on his back.

Alarmed, Momo quickly grabs a large vase on the floor and haul it to Park. The vase smashed over him, rendering him unconscious. She hurriedly turns her attention to the prosecutor, checking for his wounds. But it was too late already; his pulse is feeble, weakening by the seconds. She heard him mumble a few words, crouching lower to put her ear closer to his mouth.

“M-Minju... Please, s-save Minju...”

His breath stopped, the ninja clenching her jaw from anger. Without wasting time, she zoomed out of the room in search of the kid before the henchmen could.

In another room, a muffled sobbing sound can be heard from inside a wooden wardrobe. The six years old girl tried to control her breathing inside the dark closet, but it worsened when she heard heavy, running footsteps getting closer. She heard the door of her room being slammed open, her breath hitched.

“Come out, come out...” One of them called out, “We know where your father is. Come with us so we can bring you to him, kid.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering her father’s advice to not come out unless they call her name. The sound of banging and toppling things began filling the room, startling the girl as she chokes on her sobbing. Then, there was a loud gasp, followed by a strangled cry. A series of loud bangs reverberated along with horrifying screams, prompting the girl to crouch on the floor with hands covering her head. The commotion lasted for a while, then it was silent. It was eerily quiet, she had to take a peek in between the opening slits of the wardrobe to see what happened.

However, the closet was suddenly snatched open, revealing a figure clad with black clothing and a mask covering their lower face. The little kid cowers from the unknown person, hiding herself behind the safety of her small arms.

“Minju?” The girl lowers her arms, peeking at the source of the gentle voice. “You’re Minju, right?”

She hesitantly nods, catching the relieved sigh followed by an eye smile.

“I’m Momo.” The person pulls down the mask, revealing a face warmly smiling back at her. “I was asked by Mr Kim, your father, to get you to safety.”

Tears start running down her face at the mention of her father. She didn’t know why, but she felt compelled to hug this Momo, and she did. The ninja was startled, but she slowly reciprocated, patting the crying girl to calm her down.

“Listen, there are bad people here and I need you to follow my instructions so we can get help. Can you do that?”

“Okay.” Little Minju firmly nodded with a sniffle.

“Let’s go.” Momo offered a hand, the girl gladly takes it with a tight clutch.

The ninja safely leads them to the front door of the house, but when she opens it, she is met with the blinding headlights of cars surrounding the porch. She pushed Minju back inside, but as she turned around, a rain of bullets landed on her back.

_*_

Mina had just finished checking the reports of their monthly financial status in her room when she realized the ninja’s lack of presence for the whole day. At first, she thought it was related to her adamant decision to accept the mission, but she knows Momo. The girl wouldn’t last a day of getting mad at her. Her mind told her to give it a rest and let Momo be; the woman would need some time to clear her head. But her gut feeling is telling her to search for the ninja. She followed her instinct, fortunately.

She looked into every room, every hallway, at the rooftop, the usual oak tree which is her favourite spot to stalk on Mina, but she found none. Even the window where Momo would sit lazily with her _kitsune_ mask is vacant.

“Myoui-sama, is everything alright?”

Her attention on the window was interrupted as the tall bodyguard approached her. She gives a nod to the bow, wondering if Tzuyu knows of the ninja’s whereabouts.

“Have you seen Momo?”

Tzuyu made a pondering face, remembering the last time she saw her sparring partner. “I haven’t see her at all today.”

Mina slowly bobs her head, resuming to walk towards the door leading to the backyard. Tzuyu didn’t ask anymore questions, instead resorting to follow the young master in case her help was needed. They reached Momo’s shack at the back of the mansion, the door seems to be unlocked. Mina stepped inside, taking in the unchanging view of the same old, small and worn out shack functioning to store firewood. Momo had made her own small space at the corner, consisting of a conjoined table and a wooden bed; the only furniture found among the stack of chopped logs.

She found a small note on the square table, her name written at the bottom. She flips it, one side of her lips lifted from the messy cursive writings.

_I only want the best for you, nothing else._

_Forgive me?_

The endearing way of the ninja’s subtle apologies through these small notes always gets her fuzzy, just like the first time she received them from the ninja. She finds it cute, and despite Momo’s inclination of showing her love through action rather than speech, she still put an effort to write her feelings on paper and give it for Mina to read. She still has those letters, hidden inside a small silver box where all of her blissful teenage memories were kept safe.

Her eyes fell on an old book stacked over a pile of papers, probably acting as a paperweight. She takes the book that looks rather familiar, the title on the hardcover caused a smile to surface. It was a book stolen from their library, also a favourite fairytale of Mina when she was just a child unbothered by the meaning of life. She feels nostalgic all of a sudden, her childish wish was to be reborn again and live happily with the people she cherished. What a naive mind she had before...

As she flips through the pages, an envelope falls. Her forehead scrunched from the familiar writing of her father, the letter addressed to Momo. Without thinking, she takes out the paper and reads it.

_Momo,_

_If only there is a way to gain forgiveness for all the sins I’ve done, I would have searched the whole continent for it. That is how I felt towards you and Mina. That fateful day we met for the first time, I never saw you as a person, but merely a tool for my selfish desire. Mina was a lonely child growing up, always reserved and spent time playing on her own. The day I brought you home, was also the day she started glowing. By then, I already knew how much you will affect my daughter’s life._

_To say I never loved her, was an understatement. She is my precious daughter, the only family I had after I lost my wife. The day she died, was the day Mina was born. I made a pledge when I saw my daughter for the first time, that I would protect her from harm and from bearing the fate I used to shoulder._

_They said I am a fearless leader, but they didn’t know the coward hiding behind this facade. I am nothing but a coward, a useless man who possesses nothing, but a ticket to become something worthy through marriage. We are alike in more ways than you expected Momo, for I am, was, a hired assassin for the family. But Mina’s mother was a woman of many charms and a passion for knowledge, skilled in every subject she learned, cherished and sought after by many. Only for her to choose me, a mere assassin without a family name._

_She wasn’t fond of becoming the successor, her only wish is to live a life of freedom, away from the shackles of the cruel tradition this family holds. She was nothing alike the master I served, for she is a woman of wisdom, a living mother Theresa, and the woman who showed me love. I still remember the promise she made me swear to; to give her a life and a family that doesn’t belong to a Myoui. A far-fetched dream, but still a liberating dream, nonetheless._

_Through many obstacles and hardships, I had proven my worth to her, to her family, and became the head of the clan in a matter of time. I was planning to change the ways of the Myoui; still a respectful clan but void of the cruelty and animosity it is feared for. Then, came the exciting news. The Myoui were elated when she was bearing a child, our marriage soon commenced without any objection from the elders. But the night Mina was born, was considered the night of the damned. My Mina was frowned upon by the whole clan, as they lost a very precious and dear family member, in place of her precious life._

_Mina was too innocent for the world, but that is what makes her weak to the cruelty of it all. I planned everything from scratch; make Mina the strongest mentally and physically, to be the greatest heir to the Myoui blood she has, in hopes she can achieve the dream her mother once wished for, in my place. Everything was for the sole purpose of protecting Mina from the family. Oh, how wrong I was because it wasn’t protection that she sought, but love._

_I was too blinded with my ideals, I forgot the actuality that Mina is only a human, a living woman with emotions. Just like her mother, longing to feel love. I was too engrossed on protecting her from the world, only to see her succumb to the same unlucky fate I was in. Perhaps, the curse was me. I was the one who brought the curse to the Myoui, to my wife, to my daughter... But I can live through the curse, and hopefully, die with it, free the curse from leeching off of my daughter’s already ill fate._

_When the time comes for me, I will bury along the guilt of my cursed being. I will bury along the sins I’ve done to my daughter, and never be spoken again, neither by me, or you. There’s only one thing I asked of you, and only you can do this better than me._

_Bring her the happiness she deserves, the one I couldn’t provide as a man called father. Please, I beg you as a father, not a master, to take care of Mina in my place._

_Mina deserves to be loved, and this is my blessing for both of you._

Even when her father died, Mina didn’t shed a tear. Right now, a stream of tears flowed down her face as she silently cried, finally being revealed the truth behind her father’s detestable action. Momo’s words keep repeating in her head – that her father never said it, but he showed his care through action. She despised herself for falling to his trick, again and again. For more than 25 years, she had been fooled by her father to hate him, and she was the one at fault.

Partly, it was Momo’s fault too because she kept this from her, being an accomplice of his.

She takes a deep breath, furiously wiping her tears with her hands, only to see a handkerchief being offered by Tzuyu. She usually detests the bodyguard’s stoic expression, but right now, she’s grateful to see her straight face. After calming down, she takes the letter and slips it into her blazer’s pocket, wanting to use it as blackmail for Momo to come clean with her during their interrogation later.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of rustling leaves.

Tzuyu motioned for her to lay low as she peeks out the window, a gun in hand. The bodyguard saw a figure outside, followed by hushed whispers by the door. She gives a nod to Mina who’s already prepared to take out her gun from the holster. Tzuyu slowly unlatches the lock, the wooden door automatically swings open, revealing men clad in suits standing outside.

The tall woman steps out first, feeling strange about their sudden appearance. “Is something the matter?”

All of them turn to the voice, exchanging glances before raising their guns towards them. Surprised by the sudden act, Tzuyu springs forward to shield the young master from their preposterous behaviour.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Mina addressed them, eyes as calm as ever.

One of them, a man in glasses, steps forward. Mina recognized him, her eyes narrowing from his uncanny presence. He was the one who handed her the details of her assignment in the recent family meeting.

“It’s an order from the elders.”

“What?”

“You are hereby to be detained for suspicion of treason to the Myoui clan, misuse of power, as well as laundering the slush funds for personal use.”

Instead of being shocked, Mina was rather calm with the accusations she received. She had already foreseen the outcome of her first, perhaps the last, meeting with the elders. Mina had a clue who was actually behind the terrible plan going on, and Momo’s sudden disappearance just adds up to her suspicion.

She lets out a loud sigh, raising her hands to surrender. The man with glasses orders his henchmen to detain Mina, only for the woman to stealthily tap Tzuyu’s shoulder twice. Acknowledging the signal, she points her gun to a combustible barrel located a few metres away, the barrel exploding as she shot it down with her sharp eyes. Tzuyu quickly pushed Mina inside, slamming the door shut to avoid the rain of bullets falling on them.

Mina made a mental note to thank Momo for making the backyard as her training area, the ninja had made a weekly routine to teach her bodyguard the tricks and tips to survive an enemy ambush as Mina watched from the second floor. Right now, she hopes Momo has something stored up in the shack for them to escape the barrage of bullets outside. It’s just a matter of time before the whole place collapses and traps them inside.

“Any plan, Chou?”

Tzuyu looked around the place, her eyes lit up when she found bottles of kerosene hidden at the corner. She figured Momo used them to light up her oil lamp. Bless the ninja for sticking to her traditional ways of living, Tzuyu mused.

“Chou, they’re coming closer!”

The tall woman takes a piece of cloth she found laying by the bed and starts tearing them up into long strips. She placed the strips into each bottle, before snatching a lighter by the windowsill.

“Myoui-sama, we’ll run out of here when I give you the go.”

“Affirmative.”

Tzuyu observes the situation outside from the slits of the wooden door, finding the men crowding in groups of three. She lights up one of the bottles, silently counting in her head before opening the door and throwing the bottle in their direction. They heard the screams and yells, the men running around to put out the fire engulfing them. Not wasting time, she ignites another bottle, throwing it in another direction. Again, everyone was running in panic as they tried to escape the spreading fire. Tzuyu sets fire to the last one, giving a nod to Mina to get ready. As she threw the last bottle to another group, the gunshot ceased.

“Myoui-sama!”

They hurriedly ran out of the shack, making a beeline to the mansion. They decided it’s best to go to the garage to escape as the house is probably swarming with the elders’ hitmen hunting for their heads. Just as they reached the garage, they heard a shriek resembling a squirrel.

“Let go of me!”

Tzuyu’s blood boiled from seeing a guy manhandling the head maid, a hand pulling Sana’s brown hair to stop her from running away. The tall woman strides menacingly towards her target, ripping the hand off with a strong twist, causing the man to yelp in pain.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you to treat women with respect?”

A hard kick landed on his groin, followed with a knee straight to his gut and a roundhouse kick on his face.

“Next time you touch her, I’ll cut your hands off.”

He slowly nodded, before passing out. Tzuyu exhaled air from her nose, satisfied for giving him a lesson about life. She turns to the head maid, extending a hand to help Sana up, the latter sheepishly accept the hand while silently swooning at the tall woman.

Meanwhile, Mina rushes to the end of the room where a bulletproof hummer is parked. She unlocks it with the double key they hid in a secret compartment, opening the back trunk to reveal all kinds of weapons inside ranging from grenades, small handguns, assault rifles, submachine guns, a bazooka, and most of all, her favourite _katana_. She instructs them to ride the hummer, her eyes falling on the unconscious man at the corner. She knows the guy, he works for Takeru. He might be a good source of information, Mina thought as she asked Tzuyu to drag the unconscious man inside to interrogate him later.

Sana was still caught awestruck when Tzuyu came to her rescue, taking shy glances at her knight in shining armour taking the wheel, only for it to falter from the shrilling scream at the back.

“AARGHHH!”

The unconscious man had woken up, a combat knife stabbed on his thigh. Mina yanks the blade out, only to pierce the other leg, another painful scream resonates inside the hummer.

“W-What are you doing?!”

“Trying to keep you alert.” Mina deadpanned, eyes emotionless. “Tell me where Momo is right now.”

“I don’t know! Boss never told me about her assignment!”

Her eyebrow quirks up, “What mission?”

He gulped, biting his tongue from the slip of information. Seeing his hesitation, Mina takes another knife from her utility belt before grabbing his hand and laying it on his bleeding thigh, the blade hovering above his forefinger.

“Y-Yah! What are you –”

“Tell me where she is, or this finger is flying out the window.”

“N-No! Are you crazy?!”

“I am, if you don’t give me the right answer.”

“Okay, okay! I only heard some rumors about the assignment –” He paused, but yelped when the knife met his skin. “She’s at prosecutor Kim’s house! B-Boss hired Park to kill his family, and the assassin!”

Mina’s eyes widen from the information. “Park? You mean the Park clan?”

“Yeah, them! I think so, I don’t know!” He babbled, “I’ve done my part, so can you let me off?”

Her eyes narrowed into slits, wondering how the hell he became Takeru’s lackey. Oh wait, both of them shared the similar trait; cowardice.

“With pleasure.” Mina pulled the knife stuck on his thigh, ignoring his scream as she reached over and opened his side of the door before kicking him off the moving SUV.

“That, was scary and hot at the same time.” Sana commented as she glanced back at the young master who gave her a faint smile.

“What’s the plan now, Myoui-sama?”

She may have escaped the family’s rampage, but Momo hasn’t. It would be impossible for the ninja to survive Park’s assault all by herself, knowing how powerful and devious that clan is. Momo has been the one protecting her all this while, maybe it’s time for Mina to do the same. 

“To prosecutor Kim’s house.” Mina stated grimly. “We’re going to rescue that foolish ninja of mine.”

Her head maid and bodyguard both nodded with a knowing smirk on their faces.

“Affirmative.”

*

Blood can be seen seeping through her black clothing, but she was already numbed to the pain. Despite the chaos going on, Momo tried her best to keep her breathing rate at a normal pace, hoping the calm pumping of her heart can lessen the bleeding. The girl in her arms keeps on crying, frightened by the sound of loud gunshots. She scans the place for an opening or an escape they can use, or at least for Minju to run to, but found none. They are taking refuge behind a wooden pillar that may soon collapse from the amount of bullets it had withstood. She was hoping for some back up to arrive, but who is she kidding… No one knows she’s here, and that Takeru was a betrayer since the beginning. He only wants her dead, so he can have his way with Mina.

_Mina…_

No, she can’t give up yet. Momo has yet to fulfill Myoui-dono’s last wish and she is still yet to free Mina from the shackle that binds the young master with the clan. She needs to do one last thing before she can be free, before they both can be free.

Even if it’s in her death… 

“Mina, I’m sorry.” She closed her eyes, letting out a loud huff before snapping her eyes open with a new determined look.

Maybe taking cover inside the house is a better idea since jumping along the trees might be deemed impossible with her current state and having a kid latching on her wounded back is not a good idea. She seized the opportunity to head back inside when they were reloading their guns, tugging Minju to the door, only to feel a foot meeting her chin.

Momo shakes her head from the jaw-breaking blow, her blurry eyes tracing the huge figure of Park standing by the door. The gunshots stopped as he raised his hand to order his men for ceasefire.

“That was a really low move back there, assassin.” A kick hit her on the gut. “You can do better than that, eh? Come on! Get up and fight!”

Park grabbed her collar, hoisting her body off the floor with an intimidating smirk and a hand raised. Before a punch could land on her face, she swings her lower body up, bending her legs around his neck before twisting her whole body to propel him to the ground. A loud crack can be heard as his head slammed on the tiled floor, but he is still breathing, looking back at her in anger. Momo quickly gets up and lands an axe kick to his head, but he evades the attack, grabbing her foot and throwing her away.

She violently coughs; a rib of two might be broken from the harsh landing.

“Momo-ssi!”

Her eyes widen when the small kid runs to her side, trying to help her to get up.

“Minju, don’t come here! You have to run away and get help!”

“No! I want to stay with you!”

“But –”

“Papa told me to be kind to people who help you. You help me, Momo-ssi. I have to help you back!”

Momo was stunned, a smile slowly forming at the determined look of the child. She’s naïve, but maybe that’s what the world needs; a little bit of kindness to spare. This kid is such a precious child, and she wants nothing more than to protect her and keep her from harm.

Gaining strength from the girl’s courage, Momo stands up and pats her head. “Thank you.”

The girl grins back, before going inside a bush that acts as her hiding place. Momo turns to the huge man who had recovered from his broken jaw, the guy tilting his neck with a loud crack.

“You’ll pay for breaking my jaw.”

“Sorry, got no money on me.”

“Why you –”

Park darts forward for a punch, but Momo easily deflects, countering with a side kick to his waist. She lands rapid punches straight to his stomach, causing the man to stagger backwards with blood sputtering out of his mouth. Momo takes out her _shuriken_ and throws them, the man evades each of them with ease, only to get a flying kick straight to his face. He fell on his back, loudly groaning. She takes out her _tanto_ , wanting to end his life for good. However, a shot went through her shin, the ninja falling on her knee from the sudden attack.

She feels a looming presence towering over her as she tries to get back up, only to have her _tanto_ snatched by Park. The ninja looks up, his wide menacing grin welcomes her.

“No! Don’t hurt her!”

“Minju, no!”

As if in slow motion, Park raises the sword to give Momo the last blow but Minju suddenly appeared and stood before her with arms outstretched. Momo yelled for the girl to move, her hand attempting to push the girl away but her injured leg prevented it. However, before the blade could slash the girl, a yell came out of nowhere.

“MOMO! DON’T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!”

**_BAM!_ **

****

The _tanto_ fell from Park’s hand, a bleeding gunshot wound can be found on his left chest. Blood gurgles from his mouth as he slowly falls to his knee, before dropping dead to the ground. Minju let out a small shriek as she buries her face into Momo’s chest, the latter holding her tight in a protective hug.

A black SUV suddenly rammed through the barricades of men as it swerved to a stop before the surprised ninja. Her eyes widen in recognition when a tall bodyguard jumps out with an assault rifle, followed by a woman clad in a maid dress holding a handgun in both hands. Momo’s lips lifted when the person she’s expecting elegantly stepped out with a submachine gun and a _katana_ strapped to her waist.

She watches with admiration as Mina shoots the men down with calm composure. The young master slowly backtracks to her, the calm demeanor quickly morphed into distraught when she turns around.

“Momo…”

She gave Mina a smile, the usual comforting smile she always give whenever Mina found her in trouble. Tears begin to fill Mina’s eyes at the sight of her badly wounded ninja as she kneeled down in front of her.

“Stupid… Why did you do that?” She gently held Momo’s cheek. “Why do you have to do things on your own?”

“I promised you, Mina. I’ll protect you no matter what.”

“I hate you.” Mina grits her teeth as she holds back a sob, tears flowing endlessly down her face. “I hate you and father for doing these things behind my back, for doing stupid things just to protect me!”

Momo’s eyebrows furrowed together, before they lifted in realization. “You… read the letter?”

“Of course I did! It was an obvious place to hide something like that, stupid!”

Momo let out a chuckle from Mina’s deep frown; it’s been a while since she saw her like this.

“So, you forgive me?”

Her eyes narrowed into slits. “You want me to leave you here to death?”

Laughter burst from the ninja, only to receive a slap from Mina, despite the small smile on her face. As the laughter dies down, Momo reaches for Mina’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“I love you, Mi-tan.”

Mina sniffed as she wiped her eyes dry, her smile widening from the confession. “Stupid… I love you too.”

She pulls Momo’s closer, their faces closing in for a kiss, only for a palm to meet Mina’s puckered lips. The ninja points to the small girl in her arm silently watching their interaction with deep fascination shown in her eyes.

“She’s still underage.” Momo whispered, earning another pout from Mina.

“Yah! As much as I love to see your lovely reunion, please remember we’re facing a death sentence right now!” Sana ran towards them, the enemies already taken care of as the place turned quiet. However, they noticed the anxious look of the maid. “We gotta go, the reinforcements are coming.”

Mina exchanged looks with Momo, the latter giving her a nod before passing little Minju to Sana, the maid gladly hoisted the girl up into her arms.

“You leave with the kid first,” Mina ordered as she assisted Momo to stand with her injured leg. “We’ll leave with another car.”

Sana gives them a worried look, “Are you sure?”

Mina responded with a firm nod while Momo pats Minju on her head, catching her attention. “This sister will take you to a safe place, so be a good girl and listen to her. Can you do that for me, Minju-yah?”

“Of course I can!” She smiled, raising her thumb up. Momo chuckles as she does the same, mirroring the kid’s gesture.

Mina caught Tzuyu’s grim expression after Sana returned to her, probably sensing her young master’s intention. She gave the bodyguard a nod, the latter responded with a hand on her chest and a deep bow. They watch solemnly as the car leaves, the headlights diminishing into the darkness.

“Are you sure about this?”

The ninja asked, receiving a smile in return.

“As long as I’m with you.”

As they were drowned in the other’s eyes, they heard a clicking sound followed by something landing nearby. Mina looks on the ground, her eyes widen from a grenade lying by their feet.

“Get down!”

**_BOOM!_ **

****

Mina groans, her ears buzzing from the deafening explosion. It was in the spur of the moment, but she managed to lurched both of them behind a car before the grenade exploded. She suffered a small bruise and a headache, but a gasp leaves her throat when she sees Momo’s still body.

“Momo! Pull yourself together!”

Mina pulls the woman over her lap, slapping her face a few times, only for Momo to cough out blood.

“Mi… tan…”

“Hey, we’re getting out of here. Can you move?”

She scrambles to check Momo’s injuries, but the latter grabs her fidgeting hands, lacing their fingers together.

“Nee… You need to go…”

“No, I’m not leaving you.”

“Mina… please –”

“Shut up! I’m not leaving you here, Momo!”

A hand cups her cheek, wiping away the tears that Mina didn’t know had fallen.

“I’m going to be fine.” Momo chuckled, “It’s… It’s just a scratch, see?”

A laugh sputtered from Mina’s mouth, amused how Momo can joke even at times like this. She wishes she can be as strong as the ninja, able to smile even in pain. Maybe she can, too. If Momo is by her side, she can smile too, in sadness and happiness.

However, their moment was interrupted when laughter booms. She knows that voice; it belongs to the man who wishes for her downfall, just because of a mere position as the next successor.

“Ara, ara… what is this pitiful sight I see?”

Mina turns around, standing tall on her feet with a glare full of hatred to her uncle… No, she shouldn’t call him that. That horrible man does not deserve a title that bounds them together, even if they share the same blood.

“Did you know why everyone bearing the Myoui as their last name had a cruel childhood growing up?” Takeru asked with an air of arrogance, protected by the line of hitmen holding their guns up. “Because love makes you weak! Just like how you are right now, and that damn father of yours!”

Mina grips the sheath of the katana strapped to her waist, her jaw clenching tightly when Takeru mentioned her father.

“That man, he ruined my sister. She was cherished by everyone, being the oldest in our family, the best successor a Myoui could have. But when that man appeared, she faltered. She succumbed herself to the lies and deceit love brings, falling for that lousy man and giving him the position that was rightfully hers – just because he was better!”

“Tch, what a joke he was…” He scoffed, eyes flaring with rage and resentment. “In fact, all of you are a joke! Because of you, my beloved sister died. Because of you, the elders are losing their trust in me. Because of you, the Myoui clan is facing its downfall!” He spat, pointing a gun at her. “There’s nothing more deserving for a disgraceful lot like you than being six feet under the ground, bitch!”

“You and your damn foul tongue.” Mina seethed as she cracks her neck, her stance guarded. “ I’ll cut it to pieces and serve them to the useless elders as breakfast.”

“Heh. You’re just spouting empty words, Mina. There’s no way you can defeat me on your own now, eh?”

“W-Who said she’s alone?”

Mina snapped her head to the voice, bewildered to see her ninja standing on her own. Momo limped to her side with an innocent smile.

“You see, love can be our weakness. But it is also our source of strength. I would have died as a child, if Mina didn’t show me that eager face when Myoui-dono offered to take me in. I wouldn’t be the clan’s most feared assassin, if Mina killed that rabbit as her first assignment. I wouldn’t have found the meaning of life, if Mina didn’t save me when I was locked in the basement. Without Mina,” She turns to the woman staring back at her with adoration, “I wouldn’t know what it feels like to love, and to be loved.”

He loudly cackles, followed by a scoff. “See why I said you guys are a joke? I guess love is worthy enough to sacrifice your own lives too, huh?”

Mina reaches for Momo’s hand, not sparing Takeru a glance. “I’d rather die with her than live my life as a living doll for the Myoui.”

“The hell…?”

They ignore him as he grumbles to himself, Momo raising Mina’s hand and leaves a kiss on her ring finger. “Till death do us part?”

Mina grins her gummy smile, mirroring Momo’s action of kissing her ring finger, to profess her love and vow to the ninja. “Till death do us part.”

They end the vow with a kiss, a deep one, sealing their life-long promise to be together. They pull away when they hear the sound of clapping from Takeru, his face showing deep annoyance.

“Yeah, yeah… vows exchanged, kisses done. Can we get to the killing session now?”

Momo readies her stance as she pulled the _tanto_ from its sheath, while Mina calmly rested her right hand over the hilt of the _katana_ on her waist. They stand side by side, the corner of their lips lifted from the alarming faces of Takeru and his men.

“Ready to kick some ass, my lady?”

“Been waiting for a long time, love.”

*

A tall woman clad in a long jacket over a black and blue checkered button shirt with straight cut washed out jeans stepped inside the entrance of the airport lobby, her eyes hidden by the white bucket cap she wore. Her long black hair bobs gently as she trudges through the long walkway, avoiding meeting eyes with a few fascinated by the charismatic aura she exudes. She reaches a public locker, punching in the code she memorized by heart. As the light indicator flashes green, she opens the lid and takes out a thick envelope and a flip phone. She checks the content; a few million won enough to buy a mansion with three flight tickets to Japan. Switching on the phone, she swiftly types a message and sends it to the sole number saved in the contact list.

****

**_Everything’s taken care of._ **

She counts in her head, and exactly after she reaches a certain number, a message is received.

**_Affirmative. Have a safe trip, C._ **

****

Her lips lifted at the familiarity of the text, before deleting the messages and switching it off, shoving it back inside the locker.

~

Sana takes a deep breath, her light brown locks tied in half gently swaying along the breeze. She buries her hands inside her brown jacket, watching the pair of tombstones before her with a smile. She didn’t bring a bouquet of flowers for them, but a plate of _jokbal_ and a bottle of ketchup instead. That’s what they preferred, and Sana snorted at the thought.

“Sana-unnie!”

She turns around, before crouching down to catch the small girl running into her arms. They giggle happily, another figure walking towards them with a fond smile from the scene. Sana greets her with a kiss on her cheek, the woman averting her gaze to the ground to hide her heating face, still not used to the affectionate gesture.

“Chewy-unnie is shy shy shy!”

“I-I’m not, Minju-yah!”

The small girl laughed from seeing the flustered state of her guardian, followed by Sana who nudges the tall woman teasingly. Tzuyu merely shakes her head, chuckling along with the two who teases her as their newly-found favourite hobby.

“Ready to go?”

Sana gives one last look to the graves, before nodding her head. Tzuyu picks up little Minju into her right arm, the other linking with Sana. They walk away from the two graves hand in hand, leaving the place to build a new life together, as desired by their two friends who had sacrificed a lot for love, hoping they will find one too.

_They will find each other,_

_In life and death,_

_Until they can love again._

_Together, forever._

**_MYOUI MINA_ ** **** **_MYOUI MOMO_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will make a gokusen sequeal with Mina as a yakuza teacher, eh? Nope, don't think so.  
> This is by far the longest (words) and shortest (time) I've ever done for a one-shot divided by three. Just because I'm too excited to finish it teheee. Since I've used up all of my quotas for the year, I shall take a rest and update my on-goings in the coming year. See you next year, guys! *disappears into smoke while coughing wildly*
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this au and gives it a lot a love. Take care and have a nice day! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not up to your expectation, please DM me personally and we will have a fight with Mina Ojou-sama as my representative. *whooping Mina's name while hiding cowardly in the corner*
> 
> Thank you for reading and take care!


End file.
